Not Enough Time
by Leverage3621
Summary: Nate and Parker's lives are going well enough until one incedent changes everything. Nate/Parker
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I making any money off of this.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Well I have this story planned out and I hope it turns out as good as I hope and I also decided to post it a little earlier than I had planned because I kinda want to know what you guys think. Just a warning before you start reading that it may start out all happy but will definitely not end up that way no matter how much I wish I could write a happy ending, but who knows maybe I'll kinda have one. Also I got the idea from a song I've been listening to and so I don't give anything away at the beginning I'm going to wait until the end to reveal the song.

"God I love you," Nate said as he looked down at the woman in his arms loving the way she just fit perfectly against him with a huge smile on his face. "This has been one of the best years of my life and I can't wait for the many others to begin."

Even though Nate and Parker have been dating for a year now, the thief still found herself blushing at some of the things he said to her because she still couldn't believe sometimes that the man she has loved for such a long time felt the same exact way. "I love you too Nate," Parker said as she leaned up to give him a kiss, but was cut short due to Hardison's arrival.

"Uh-hem. I may have finally gotten used to the idea of you two dating but that does not mean I want to see any PDA coming from you two…._ever_. Just saying," Hardison informed them as he made his way over to his laptop in the living room.

"PDA? I don't have a PDA do you Nate?" Parker asked clearly confused as she looked at Nate to see if he had a PDA out and was messing with it.

"Seriously?" Hardison stated.

"Haha, not a Personal Digital Assistant Parker but Public Displays of Affection… like kissing. Although I will add that technically we weren't in public Hardison. Just saying," Nate stated with a little smirk directed towards Hardison.

"Oh well that makes since then," Parker agreed shaking head her.

"Yeah well still too public for me anyways. _Just saying_," Hardison told Nate.

He just rolled his eyes and went to go sit on the couch. "Nice to see you by the way Hardison," Nate said in a way that clearly said that he wished the geek wasn't there.

"Don't use that tone with me mister cause I ain't gonna take it; you know I have to put the finishing touches on the job we just completed, which, if I may say, totally rocked. I don't wanna brag but ya'll would have been totally lost without me, I just wanted to remind you so maybe I could get a little more appreciation. That's all this man asks for is just a little more appreciation for what ya'll ask me to do cause it ain't no walk in the park. Just saying," Hardison claimed rambling on about how no one around there appreciates him the way that he feels he should be.

"Yeah I'll take that into consideration Hardison," Nate said so the man would stop his ramblings and maybe leave a little quicker so he and Parker could spend some more quality time together because the previous job took way longer than expected which didn't leave much time for them to spend together.

"So what are we doing tomorrow night Nate?" Parker asked with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"How did you…I didn't even see you get off the couch," he stated when he realized that Parker got up to get some cereal and came back without him even realizing it, "Anyway…I'm not quite sure yet but don't worry I'll think of something."

"I have complete trust in you plus I'm a thief remember. I move like a ninja," she replied matter of factly.

"Yeah I guess or I'm losing my touch," Nate said shaking his head.

"Oh you are most definitely not losing your touch. Not after last night," Parker smiled to herself remembering how wonderful last night was with Nate.

"I can't believe ya'll just said that. I am right here in case you've forgotten and I'm going to have nightmares tonight thank you very much. I do not need or want to know what ya'll did but I would highly appreciate it if ya'll did not talk like that when I'm here cause trust me no one, _no one_, wants to hear about ya'lls night life," Hardison stressed.

"Don't you mean sex life?" Parker asked innocently.

"Oh dear Jesus. I'm glad I'm almost through and can go so I can try to get these horrible mental pictures outta my head. Maybe I can have Eliot knock me out and I'll forget about this whole conversation," Hardison was saying more to himself than to them; Nate was just laughing because he loved to mess around with Hardison, it was just too easy and always worth it.

"I can tase you if you want because I haven't been able to tase anyone in awhile. Eliot told me the next time I tased him that I would regret it," Parker said disappointed.

"No you can't tase me Parker. I'll just have a few drinks or something," he told her sternly so she didn't get the idea that it would be okay to tase him as he returned to what he was doing so he could get out of there quicker.

"Done, finally! Well it's been nice but I'm sorry I've got some other more exciting things to do than hang here with you two while ya'll talk about things I don't ever want to hear again," Hardison said about thirty minutes later heading for the door not even waiting for their goodbyes because all he wanted was to leave before they started to make out or something because he was pretty sure he saw a pretty lustful look in Nate's eyes.

"About time. Alone again at last," Nate said gratefully as he leaned over and captured Parker's lips in a passionate kiss. Parker began to lean back on the couch with Nate following on top of her, but broke the kiss a minute or so later to look at her; she was so incredibly beautiful and knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"What?" Parker asked quietly because Nate was just smiling at her.

"I love you," he simply replied.

She smiled, "How much?"

"More than life itself and more than you will ever know. I love you Parker will all my heart and soul and always will for forever and a day," Nate replied as he leaned down again to begin kissing her neck.

"Hmm. That's quite a while. Do you think you can put up with me for that long?" Parker asked loving the way his lips felt on her neck.

"Oh I'm quite sure," he whispered in her ear huskily.

"Promise me you'll always be here for me," she said shivering at the way his breath hit her neck.

"I promise that I will be here with you forever. I'm not going anywhere," Nate responded as he moved so she could feel how sure he was of how he felt for her; she just smiled and began to pull his shirt off and found herself succumbing to Nate's affections completely trusting him, but it wasn't long before they were yet again interrupted.

"I know right? I can't believe the guy actually had the nerve to hit on me with you right there beside me. I mean we could have been dating. I swear the nerve of some of these men nowadays," Sophie told Eliot as they walked in but saw Nate and Parker on the couch, "Oh my God. I apologize, we should have knocked but we just assumed that you wouldn't be getting so personal on the company couch."

Nate got off of Parker and helped her up then reached over for his shirt to put it back on, "It's fine Sophie, but what are you two doing here? Hardison already came and finished everything up."

"Um it's movie night remember?" Eliot said holding up two movies.

"Oh yeah how could I forget?" Nate asked a little irritated.

"No need to get irritable Nate. It is a tradition we have held ever since our first completed job and we are not about to break it just so you can get some," Sophie stated pulling her phone out to call Hardison up; Parker just laughed at Nate's face but tried to hold it back when he glanced over at her with a look of frustration.

'_Well at least we are guaranteed alone time tomorrow night,' _he thought to himself as he remembered his and Parker's one year anniversary and began to smile.

"So is Hardison coming back?" Parker asked Sophie as she hung up with him.

"Only if you two promise not to make out during the movie," she smiled causing Parker to laugh.

"Seriously the guy needs to get a grip or just get laid," Eliot put in as he headed to the kitchen to start making some popcorn.

Twenty minutes later found the whole Leverage team on the couch to 'continue on tradition' as Sophie put it, but by the time the movies were over it was past one in the morning and Nate was starting to regret ever starting the tradition up because, even though he usually enjoys it, all he could think about the whole time was Parker and him getting back to what they were doing before everyone came over but knew now that that probably wasn't going to happen because Parker was looking quite tired.

"Um next time Eliot do you think you could pick two movies that are shorter than two and half hours each?" Nate asked.

"They were perfectly good movies," Eliot argued.

"Yeah but maybe not back to back," Nate said grumpily.

"Oh don't worry about him Eliot. Nate is just upset that we ruined his time with Parker," Sophie pointed out causing Nate to give her a stern look.

"Well as riveting as this all is, I bid you all ado and I will see ya later. Peace," Hardison replied as he gathered his things and left to a chorus of goodbyes.

"Yeah well I suppose I'll leave too. Do you need a ride home Sophie?" Eliot offered.

"Yes thank you Eliot. Well bye you two," Sophie said following Eliot out the door.

"Bye guys," Parker replied while Nate just waved, "Well that was nice," she got out before a huge yawn stopped her from continuing.

Nate looked over at her smiling, "Yeah it was. Well are you staying here or going to your place?"

"Oh I'm definitely staying," she informed him as she began to climb the stairs to Nate's room.

"You don't know how happy that makes me," he said as he went up the stairs following her to his room.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," she told him as she climbed into bed waiting for him to join her.

"Neither can I," Nate replied as he stripped down to his boxers then climbed into bed wrapping his arms around her giving her a kiss goodnight.

"Night. I love you," she told him as she closed her eyes feeling completely safe knowing Nate wouldn't ever let anything happen to her.

"Night beautiful. I love you so much," he responded falling into a peaceful sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

A/N: End of chapter one. I'm not quite sure how many chapters I will have for this story yet but I think it will end up being longer than Friday the Thirteenth. Hope everyone enjoyed and as always please, please, please review because I've come to realize that I am a reviewaholic. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I making any money off of this.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Well here's chapter 2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed because you guys definitely inspire me to continue writing. Enjoy.

To ClaudiaRain I think I am going to write a sort of happy ending well maybe more like an assurance ending I suppose is what you could call it because I don't think I could write a story with a totally unhappy ending anyway but there are definitely going to still be sad parts.

Nate woke up to an absolutely remarkable site that morning and knew that he could definitely get used to waking up next to Parker everyday of his life. Usually he got out of bed as soon as he woke up but this morning he just wrapped his arms around the most astonishing and loving (at least towards him)woman he knew waiting for her to wake up. Nate didn't have to wait too long though because maybe ten minutes later he felt her stretch up against him and knew she was waking up; he propped himself on his elbow and gave her a little kiss on her cheek whispering, "Morning beautiful. I love you."

Parker smiled and rolled over giving him a proper good morning kiss, "Mmm. Morning and I love you. How did you sleep?" a little concern in her voice because she knew he sometimes had some pretty bad nightmares and after the previous job was wondering if it brought the terrible memories of his son dying back to the forefront of his mind.

"Wonderful," he assured her.

She gave him a little smile as she straddled him, "Glad to hear it."

"How about you?" he asked looking up at her.

"Like a rock," she laughed as she leaned down about to give him a kiss when she yelled, "It's 2 o'clock!"

"Thanks for the informing me of the time, but I really don't care, I want my kiss," Nate told her, about to reach up for her to get the kiss he so desperately wanted only to be denied.

"I've got to go. Sophie is going to kill me!" she exclaimed as she got off Nate who moaned his disappointment.

"Why, may I ask, are you meeting _Sophie_ on _our_ one year anniversary? I don't remember asking her to date me too."

"Because she's making me go dress shopping so I can impress you or something like that and before you say I should just stand her up I can't because she threatened to come and drag me off which you know she'll do; I have no choice in the matter because I can't hurt Sophie like I do Eliot, that would just be mean."

"Ugh. That women still knows how to frustrate me even though we're on the same team," he complained as he got out of bed to give Parker a proper goodbye.

"Although I wish I could stay because you are looking extremely stunning in your boxers," she smiled devilishly.

"Don't make me kidnap you," Nate whispered in her ear causing a shiver to run down her back, "Well I guess you better go before Sophie comes stampeding in and sees me like this. I love you and I'll pick you up around eight," giving her one last kiss.

"Okay. Well if I don't die of shear boredom first that is," Parker stated in a way that made it sound like that was something that would probably happen, as she walked out of the bedroom completely dreading her day with Sophie because even though she loved the woman she can put you through some of the most torturous things. _'And everyone thinks I inflict pain. Being tasered is nothing compared to trying on a million pieces of clothing,'_ she thought to herself as she left Nate's to go meet up with the shopaholic.

"There you are Parker," Sophie said with relief getting off of her couch to greet her, "I was just about to go over to Nate's to see if you were there because I called with no answer and I went to your place and found it empty. What took you so long?"

"Um we kinda overslept."

"Nevermind," Sophie discarded and walked towards Parker and linked arms with the thief knowing she would probably have to literally drag her to all the shops and led her downstairs and to her car so they could get started on their big outing, "Well we probably won't be able to visit all the places I wanted.."

"Thank God," Parker breathed out looking at the buildings they were passing by wondering where they were headed to first.

"..What was that? Did you say something?" Sophie asked looking over at Parker who was vigorously shaking her head 'no'. "Well like I was saying we'll probably only be able to visit about half the shops since _someone_ overslept."

"Well I was tired. So we're going to like two shops then?"

"Haha. Two? Goodness no. Ten," Sophie informed the now horrified woman next to her.

"Ten? That's half of what you wanted to originally do? Geez what are you trying to do kill me?" Parker asked thinking the Grifter was completely insane.

"No I'm trying to make this night a wonderful one for you and Nate and the first step is to make you even more stunning than you already are," she informed the other woman as they pulled into the parking lot of one of her favorite dress shops, "Well here's stop number one."

"Yay," Parker exclaimed sarcastically as they got out of the car and entered into the extremely large dress outlet. Parker just looked around and wondered how in the hell they were supposed to find anything; the place was huge and there were dresses everywhere. _'Where do we even start?'_ she thought to herself glad that she was a simple woman, well simple enough.

"Parker, over here!" Sophie called out not wanting to lose the petite thief in such a large place.

"I'm not a child Sophie….Ooh shiny!" Parker exclaimed walking over to a dress covered in sequins.

"Riiight. Let's start on this side and we'll work our way down," Sophie said as she began to look at dresses on a rack beside her. "What about this one?" she asked holding up a red dress for Parker to see.

"Ew gross. No way," Parker said sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Sophie rolled her eyes and put the dress up and held up another five dresses which were all denied by Parker. "I'm just going to stop asking. You're worse than shopping with a child," Sophie muttered shaking her head and just began holding onto dresses that she thought Parker would look great in.

"Do you know what Nate's going to be wearing tonight?" the Grifter asked.

"Um…probably something blue," Parker answered as she looked through another rack of dresses not finding anything on that one either, "Can't we just go to one of your other nine stores?"

"I suppose but first you're _going_ to try these on," she told her, "And no buts," she included as she saw Parker about to complain, "Plus if we find one here we can skip the next five stores."

Parker perked up at that and decided to look a little harder and actually found a couple of dresses that weren't so gross on their way over to the dressing rooms.

"Alright Parker try these ones first," Sophie handed over about eight dresses and pushed her into one of the rooms and about three minutes late Parker came back out with a simple black dress on, "Uh no. Too plain. Next," another three minutes revealed Parker with a dark green dress, "Ugh. Definitely not. I didn't realize the bow would be that ugly. Next." Five dresses later found Parker in a dark blue dress that wasn't too dressy nor too casual, "Perfect," Sophie smiled, "You look absolutely stunning."

"So we're getting this one and skipping the next five stores?" the thief asked with a little hope in her voice.

"Yes," Sophie answered and Parker started to do a little dance as she turned around to go back into the room, "Although if you thought this was difficult then you apparently have never looked for accessories or shoes," Sophie informed laughing at how Parker went from dancing to slumping in a second.

A few minutes later found the women checking out and heading back to the car to head over to one of Sophie's favorite shoe stores. "You are going to look fantastic on this date tonight Parker," Sophie was saying to her even though she wasn't really listening; she was too busy thinking about Nate and wondering what he was doing to pass the time. "Parker? Parker!" Sophie yelled getting her attention. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Well then you would realize that we are here," Sophie stated knowing she didn't hear a word she was saying to her before.

"Huh. Fine but I'm only trying on like ten pairs of shoes so choose wisely," Parker said as they headed into the building to find the pair of perfect shoes for her dress.

"Only ten? Well that's no fun at all," Sophie said disappointed but already heading over to the high heels. "Ooh look at these. Oh and these. I love shoes."

Parker just shook her head and chose a pair that didn't look too bad so she decided to try them on. "What about these Soph?"

"Oh Parker no, absolutely not. Here try these."

Parker grabbed them and slipped them on, "Ugh no. They're uncomfortable."

"You're not going for comfort Parker. You're going for sexy but you're right those don't work either," she said as she picked out another three pairs for her to try on.

"Remember only ten and I've already tried on two."

"Your choices don't count," Sophie dismissed handing over her other choices, "Don't just stand there! Try them on. We only have another two hours before we have to go to your place to begin getting you ready and we haven't even looked at accessories."

"Bossy," Parker stated trying the three pairs on in which two were denied by Parker and one by Sophie.

"Here try this one. I have a feeling these are going to be the ones."

"Whatever. Hand 'em over," Parker said tired of trying on shoes but slipped them on only to discover that they weren't too uncomfortable, "So what do ya think?"

"Stunning," she said simply, "Do you like them?"

"They actually aren't bad. So does that mean we're done?"

"With shoes yes, but we still have to find you a little hand purse."

"Ugh you are trying to kill me!" Parker complained walking to the register to check out and then followed Sophie back to the car so they could head over to the mall for the purse.

"This the last place?"

"Only if we find something," Sophie told her pulling into a parking spot, "So let's go we only have about an hour left."

"Do I even need a purse? I'm not going to carry anything with me," she told Sophie as they entered one of the stores in the mall.

"Yes. It completes the outfit. Now you look here and I'll look over there," Sophie told her walking over to look at all the purses.

"Wow look at this one Sophie! I could fit all of you guys in here and take you on the date with us," Parker laughed holding up a huge purse; Sophie just shook her head and kept looking. Parker gave up about twenty minutes later and decided to just follow Sophie around knowing she would find the 'perfect' one to match anyway.

"Okay I think I found the perfect one Parker. What do you think?" she asked holding it out for her to see.

"Yep looks great. Now let's go already. I'm tired and I haven't even been on the date yet," she complained just wanting to get to her house to rest before Nate picked her up.

"I told you we should have gone shopping two days ago, but someone was too tired after finishing up the job."

"I had to run about a mile and climb through about two miles of ventilation shafts! We all don't have the luxury of following the mark around telling them how wonderful they are," Parker informed her.

"Well my job is mentally tiring," Sophie defended as they bought the purse so they could head to Parker's place to get her ready.

"Finally! Home sweet home," Parker exclaimed as she fell down on her bed with a smile on her face.

"What do you think you're doing? Go get in the shower; we only have a mere hour and a half before Nate arrives to pick you up," Sophie demanded pulling Parker off of her bed and pushing her towards the bathroom.

"Fine," Parker mumbled.

"Parker what are you doing in there? It's been thirty minutes," Sophie informed her.

"Hiding from you!"

"Ugh. Here put your dress on," Sophie said as she opened the door and handed her the clothes she'd be wearing that night, "And let me know when you're through so I can apply the makeup."

"I'm dressed," Parker said as she opened the door five minutes later dreading the next step as Sophie entered and began to put makeup on her, but not over doing it because too much was never a good thing.

"Quite squiming Parker or I'm going to end up poking you in the eye," Sophie complained trying to put eye liner on the thief.

"Well if you weren't so invasive, I wouldn't be obligated to protect myself," Parker defended.

Sophie just rolled her eyes and continued to hold her still and apply the rest of the makeup, "There I think that should do. Take a look Parker."

"Not too bad I guess. I was worried I'd look like a clown the way you attacked me and I hate clowns."

"Well I guess you're ready and with ten minutes to spare. Damn I'm good," Sophie bragged.

"Thanks Sophie even though it was mostly filled with torture I still had fun hanging with you," Parker told her with a smile.

"Aw thanks Parker. Well I guess I'll go before Nate gets here. Call me tomorrow and tell me how everything went," she said giving her a hug. "And you look amazing by the way," she included as she left the apartment waving goodbye.

"Bye," Parker said looking at her clock realizing Nate would be there any minute.

_Knock, knock_

A/N: Well that's chapter 2 done. Hope you like it and continue to read because I promise there is more to come. And as always please tell me what you thought that way I know what you guys like and do not like and so I can fix any problems. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I making any money off of this or The Blacked Eyed Peas' song 'I Gotta Feeling'.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Well here's chapter 3 which follows Nate as he gets ready for his and Parker's date. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Enjoy.

Nate sighed as he heard Parker leave and decided to get in the shower to kill a little of the six hours he had to wait to see her again. After he got out of the shower (which only killed about twenty measly minutes) and got dressed he called Eliot up to see if he wanted to come over but unfortunately he went out of town to go fishing and somehow convinced Hardison to go with him. "Great how am I supposed to waste time now?" Nate asked aloud finally deciding he would spend the next four hours doing miscellaneous things like straightening the place up, looking over possible client files, and going through some of his old stuff.

While digging through a box of things from his childhood he came across a ring box which contained his mother's engagement ring and smiled knowing at least one of the things on the list to do tonight. He pocketed the ring and stood up putting the box back in his closet and decided he would get ready early and just hang out in the bar downstairs to pass the remaining hour or so. As he was getting ready he decided to put the radio on which was playing 'I Gotta Feeling' by The Black Eyed Peas and couldn't help but smile and agree with the song because tonight was definitely going to be not just a good night but a great one and couldn't help but dance (if you could call it that) around a little as he was getting dressed which was totally out of character for him. _'I think the team would lock me away if they saw the way I'm acting,'_ Nate thought to himself not caring because nothing in the world could destroy the amazingly happy feeling he was currently experiencing knowing that he was going to be asking the woman of his dreams to marry him, whom, he was sure, was going to say yes. He finally decided on a pair of black slacks with a dark blue dress shirt and somewhat lighter blue tie; he remembered that Parker said she liked him in blue and he definitely was out to please tonight. He turned his light off and began to head to the kitchen to grab his things still bopping to the Peas' song with a huge smile still plastered to his face; he turned the radio off and headed to the bar downstairs to pass the remaining time.

He sat in the team's usual booth and ordered a coke sitting back and watching people as they came in and out of the bar. He noticed one strange looking man come in and look around as if he was looking for someone in particular then stared directly at Nate and went to sit at the bar ordering a scotch. _'Weird,'_ Nate commented but just shook it off looking at his watch and decided he could arrive a little early plus he still wanted to buy some flowers on the way over to Parker's place. He left a few dollars on the table and told the bartender bye as he walked out the door not noticing the strange guy, who walked in only a few minutes ago, get up to leave also.

Nate was almost at his car when he felt someone run into him, hard, and was nearly knocked to the ground, but before he could make a comment the guy began apologizing and after making sure Nate was okay began to run off in a hurry, "Sorry man but I just got the news that my wife's in labor. Gotta hurry."

"It's fine!" Nate yelled at the man who just kept running but also realizing it was the guy who stared him down in the bar. _'No wonder he was acting strange. He's about to be a new dad, but that still doesn't explain why he stared me down…. oh well,'_ Nate thought shaking his head to clear it but then thought if Parker and him would ever have kids as he climbed into his car rubbing his arm where the man collided into him. _'Damn his keys must have jammed into me or something. I'm sure that's gonna leave a bruise,' _not really worrying about it because he was thinking about how wonderful tonight was going to be and was only minutes away from seeing Parker. On his way over to her apartment he stopped by a flower stand and picked up a bouquet of flowers. As he was pulling into the parking lot he saw Sophie pulling out who saw and honked at him; he waved as he passed her parking his car and got out feeling extremely nervous. _'Why am so nervous? We've been out on plenty of dates and I've never been nervous,'_ Nate thought to himself as he lifted his hand and knocked on her door wondering what outrageous outfit Sophie was making her wear. He heard her say something as she came to open the door but couldn't quite understand what she had said but before he could respond the door opened revealing his date, "Wow. Parker you look….um…wow…magnificent, gorgeous, amazing and so many other words that I can't think of right this second," Nate told her with a huge smile on his face as he walked in giving her a kiss on the cheek and handing over her flowers, "I know you said you aren't big on flowers but I figured they couldn't hurt tonight."

"Thank you Nate. They're flowery," she smiled as she went to put them in a vase. "So do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah I have a place in mind. Are you ready?"

"Definitely. So I take it that you like my dress?"

"Without a doubt. I have to admit I was worried what Sophie was going to make you wear but she did well," Nate said as he offered her his arm which she took as they left her apartment heading down to his car to begin their wonderful night out together.

A/N: Chapter 3- Done. Sweet! Flying through this story although I hope it doesn't seem rushed and I hope the song part wasn't too cheesy but I could see Nate bopping around to some music when he's all alone, lol. Sorry it was so short but there really wasn't much to this chapter and if I added the next chapter to it I think it may have been a bit long. I hope you guys enjoyed and please tell me your thoughts so far whether they are good or bad. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I making any money off of this.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also thank you to everyone who has favorite my story because, to me, that's just as inspiring as a review, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.

"Wow Nate this place is really nice," Parker commented as she looked around the restaurant taking it all in.

"Well I thought we might as well do it up big tonight," Nate smiled as he looked across the table at Parker who looked as though she was a little in awe of the place.

"It's just so….so…..shiny?" she stated not being able to come up with a proper word for the fancy little restaurant. Nate just laughed at her description and nodded his head in agreement because he could definitely see why she described it as so. "How did you even find this place?"

"Okay you caught me. I didn't totally plan everything by myself, I had Hardison Google some nearby restaurants and got the opinions of Eliot and Sophie on which one to take you to and the only one they both chose was this place," Nate told her.

"Well I like it," Parker smiled at him softly wondering how she got as lucky as to have Nathan Ford in her life because so far she's had nothing but bad luck and continuous let downs. She will admit that it took her quite awhile to let herself believe and trust that he wouldn't just disappear like every other good thing that's happened to her, but he knew that she'd need time and granted her all the time that it would take and was constantly there for her reinforcing that he would indeed always will be there.

"What are thinking about over there?" Nate asked bringing Parker out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what? Oh uh nothing really just how great it is to be with you, here tonight."

"You sure? Nothing's bothering you? Because if you would rather go somewhere else," Nate offered a little worried about her.

"Oh no no no. Everything's fine; I was just remembering when we first got together and how considerate and understanding you were of me," Parker told him honestly because she didn't want him worrying over her when there was absolutely no need whatsoever for it.

"God I was so nervous when I asked you out. I totally botched it; definitely not my finest or smoothest moment ever," Nate laughed as he remembered the day they got together.

"Haha. Yeah you spit it out all so fast that I didn't even have time to recognize what you asked me until you apologized and that you should have known I didn't feel the same way," Parker laughed.

Nate shook his head still embarrassed at the way he delivered his question; he was a con man for crying out loud he could talk his way out of anything yet he couldn't ask one simple little question with a little bit of dignity and courage. Nate was about to comment until he saw their waiter approaching the table, "Good evening. Are you two ready to place an order or should I come back in a few minutes?"

Nate looked over at Parker who nodded that she was ready to order. "Yeah we're ready to order I think," he stated to the waiter.

"Okay what does the lady want?"

"Um I guess I'll have the Fettuccine with Grilled Shrimp."

"Fine choice. And for you sir?"

"I'll have the Ribeye, medium well, with the baked potato. Thanks."

"Alright. Is there anything else you two need?"

"Nope that should do it," Nate told the waiter.

"Okay," he replied bowing then turned around to go place their order with the chef.

"I hope it doesn't take too long cause I'm about to starve. Sophie is terrible to shop with; she could spend and hours looking for a dress but couldn't even spend ten minutes in a drive-thru so I could get something to eat," Parker complained.

"That's Sophie for you," Nate replied as he felt the ring in his pocket remembering his plan and suddenly got that nervous feeling all over again. _'God I better not mess this up because I definitely need to redeem myself.'_

Parker looked over at Nate a little curiously; he looked as though he was in another world altogether which could only mean one thing, "So what are you scheming over there? And don't give me that look. You had your 'I'm thinking of a plan' face on. Not what is it?"

"Uh nothing. Nothing don't worry about it," Nate told her with a smile but she just gave him a look saying 'That's not going to fly'. "I'll tell you later; I promise."

"You better, and don't think I'm going to forget because I never forget," she reminded him, "So what else do you have in store for us tonight?"

"Well you're just going to have to wait and see," he told her as he noticed a couple get up heading to the dance floor, "I know we aren't really the dancing type but do you want to dance?"

Parker looked as though she was weighing the pros and cons about dancing with him then replied, "Sure why not?"

Nate grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor and pulled her gently up against him as they began to slowly dance to the calming music. He could stay like this forever with her in his arms neither of them having a care in the world; just letting go being with each other. He could remember the exact day he realized he loved her and what a wonderful moment it was; sure he didn't think he would ever act on his feelings because he never thought she would or could feel the same way towards him but he didn't care because he loved her and even though she may not have loved him he was still able to be near her which would have been enough for him. Sure it would have hurt to see her fall for someone else but he would have supported her anyway making sure he would always be there for her knowing that that is what she truly needed in life just to be accepted and wanted after all the pain she had been through and he was going to make sure that he was the one to supply her with the things she needed even if he was always just going to be a friend, but luck finally turned in his favor after so many years of his own pain and misery and he got to be more than just a friend that she needed; he was the one she fell for and God how much he loved that.

"Nate? Naaate. Hellooooo, Earth to Mr. Ford," Parker asked waving her hand in front of his face which successfully brought him back from wherever he just was.

"Sorry. Just thinking. What did you ask?"

"Pretty in depth. And I didn't ask anything, I was trying to inform you that our food just arrived," she told him beginning to worry a little at how distracted he seemed to be tonight.

"Oh um well I guess we should go eat then before it gets cold."

"Yeah sure," Parker said a little upset even though she didn't really have a logical reason to be.

"I'm sorry again Parker. I was just thinking about some things that I promise I will tell you after we leave the restaurant," Nate apologized hoping she wasn't too upset about him spacing out again.

She relaxed a little now that she knew he was going to tell her what was going on with him, "It's fine. I just worry is all because, like me, you tend to try to hide what's bothering you."

"Well I promise to always tell you," he told her honestly.

"Good. Now let's eat before I die of starvation!"

"Yeah we don't want that," Nate replied as he began eating his potato which was really rather delicious and the steak just melted in his mouth like butter; this place was definitely worth the price you paid. "So how is your meal?"

"Awesome. Yours?"

"Absolutely amazing," he answered with a smile.

"How is everything? Delicious I hope," the waiter asked as they were finishing up.

"Everything was absolutely wonderful. And we're ready for the check," Nate informed him wanting to leave so he could take Parker to the next place on their date.

"Yes sir. I'll be right back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay for mine?" Parker asked as the waiter walked away.

"I'm sure. Everything's on me tonight. Are you enjoying yourself?" Nate asked a little worried that she was completely bored out of her mind because he knew how easily bored she could get.

"Of course, I mean it is different than what I'm used to doing on a Friday night but I enjoy different every once in awhile," she smiled at him.

"Well I'm glad."

"Your check sir. And we hope you will return."

"Oh I'm sure we will. Thank you," Nate said turning to Parker, "Well are you ready?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see where you're leading us next," she said getting up to head to the front to pay excited for what Nate has to tell her.

"Well that was a nice dinner, not too badly priced but definitely still a special occasion sort of place," Nate commented as they were walking arm in arm down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

"Yeah it was good, but um Nate where are we going? You do realize that this leads down to the lake right?" Parker decided to inform him a little confused on their destination.

"You'll see," he told her mysteriously as they continued down to the lake. They began to cross the bridge that went across the smallest part of the water, and just as they were halfway over Nate led them to the side so they could look out over the water with the full moon reflecting into it.

"Wow. It's beautiful," Parker commented as she leaned up against him as he put his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that for quite some time gazing out over the water enjoying being in each other's company and the peacefulness that the lake seemed to be emanating.

'_Here goes nothing I suppose,'_ Nate thought to himself as he tried to think of how to begin his proposal.

He turned Parker towards him and looked into her eyes seeing a slight question there. "I want to tell you something," Nate began.

"Is it about what you were thinking at the restaurant?"

"Yeah," he replied nervously then took a huge breath to steady himself so he could get this right, "Parker I love you beyond what words and feelings can ever even begin to express. I wish I could show you just how much I do love you because you deserve at least that and even though I can try, and I will try, I will never be able to show you how much I do care and love you. You are everything to me. You make me laugh when I don't think I will or can sometimes. You're there for me without me ever having to ask because you know when I need you. You put up with me when I'm being a jerk which I know isn't easy yet you still do and I don't think I'll ever know why. You are my best friend and always will be. And most importantly you love me with all your heart and you don't know how happy that makes me," he declared as he got down on one knee pulling out his mother's ring and grabbed her hand in his, "Parker I love you and I will until the day I die and beyond even that. If soul mates are real then I believe I'm one of the luckiest people alive because I know I've found mine. Will you please make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Parker was shocked. She had no idea that Nate was planning to ask for her hand in marriage. Shocked definitely was the word, but ecstatic, proud, a feeling of being wanted, and so many others also described what she was feeling. How could she ever have gotten this lucky she would never know. She was absolutely speechless; she wanted to yell "YES! Yes of course I'll marry you," but her brain couldn't make the connection to her mouth to tell him so she just stood there surprised.

Nate was a little worried that she hasn't answered him and by the look on her face she definitely didn't see this coming. He hoped that he didn't scare her off and make her feel uncomfortable. He didn't quite know what to do but he stood up pulling her into a hug, "It's okay. You don't have to answer right now and I'm sorry if I've scared you at all. I probably should have waited a little longer but once I saw the ring I knew I wanted to ask you tonight," he told her softly. He then felt something wet on his neck and knew she had to be crying; he pulled back a bit and realized she was crying. He lifted his hand to wipe away her tears wanting to know what she was feeling.

"I..I love you too Nate," she began glad her mouth finally figured out how to work again. She began to hug him again just wanting to feel his embrace and warmth. She then whispered in his ear, "Yes. My answer is yes. I would love to marry you."

Nate pulled back with a huge smile on his face causing her to break out into a smile of her own. He then leaned down giving her a soft a kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you and I can't wait until I can call you my wife."

Parker then had a brilliant idea pop into her head, "Why wait?"

"Huh? What are talking about?" he asked slightly confused.

"Why should you have to wait to call me your wife when we can get married now. Let's not wait another minute. Let's get married now."

"Right now? Tonight?"

"Why not? I love you, you love me and we want to be together. Call up the team and tell them to meet us at a church or wherever it is that people get married," she declared with such passion and energy that he realized she actually did want to get married tonight.

"You don't want to like plan your dream wedding?" he asked receiving a look that clearly said _'Do I look like the type of girl that spent her days dreaming about her wedding'_. "Uh yeah okay let's get married tonight. I know a preacher who owes me a pretty big favor and I'm sure I can persuade him to marry us. You call Sophie, and I'll call Hardison and Eliot."

"Great," Parker exclaimed already pulling out her phone asking Nate where it was exactly they were going to be getting married. "Hey Sophie I need you to be at 248 West Elm Street in twenty minutes. Yes I know that's a church. I'll explain when you get there. Sophie just be there and quit asking questions."

Nate called the preacher, who agreed to marry them, and Hardison, who said he'd be there, on their way back to his car and began to call Eliot on the way to the church asking him to go by headquarters to pick up his grandparent's wedding bands ignoring his many questions. _'Wow I'm about to marry Parker within the next hour,'_ he thought on their way to the church causing a huge smile to appear on his face. _'Tonight is positively a good night.'_

A/N: End of Ch. 4. I thought about adding the wedding in this chapter but I am completely tired so I thought here was a good place to stop. Well please review and I should have the next chapter written in a few days. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage nor am I making any money off of this.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also thank you to everyone who has favorited my story because, to me, that's just as inspiring as a review, and please enjoy Chapter 5.

"Okay is anyone going to tell me what's going on? And where the hell are Nate and Parker because he calls me and just wants me to come all the way down here and he can't even be here when we show up?" Hardison was complaining to Sophie and Eliot who were just as confused as he was.

"Well I have no idea what the deal is….although we are at a church so I wonder if they're getting married?" Sophie contemplated looking away with a gleam in her eyes planning the whole wedding out in her mind.

"That's ridiculous. They just wouldn't decide to get married," Hardison said with a bit of skepticism showing through his voice.

"Well I suppose I'll tell you guys since you're just going to find out soon anyway. Sophie's right; they're getting married cause Nate had me go by headquarters to pick up some rings he had in his room and even though he didn't say that they were getting married what else could it mean," Eliot fessed up.

"You knew this whole time and you're just now telling us?" Hardison asked shocked he would keep something like that to himself.

"I agree with Hardison," Sophie replied coming out of her little daydream shooting a little glare at Eliot.

"Whatever. Plus who cares anyway, they're here," Eliot pointed behind them at Nate and Parker who were walking towards them. Sophie and Hardison turned around to greet them.

"You could have told me you were getting married Parker. It wouldn't have taken that long to get out," Sophie said a little mad about being kept out of the loop.

"And have you bring like a whole team of people to put on the perfect last minute wedding that started with you shoving me into some overly poufed white dress? Um no thank you," Parker explained knowing Sophie would have done exactly that.

"I wouldn't have done that exactly," Sophie replied, "but I would have at least brought a more acceptable dress and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"Do you have the rings?" Nate asked looking from Parker and Sophie to Eliot who just lifted the pouch they were in from his pocket as proof.

"White people are crazy. You do know that when you go out on a date you don't have to get married that same night right?" Hardison asked as they began to head into the church for the small service to begin.

"It was Parker's idea," Nate commented as he walked up to the altar to greet the preacher who agreed to marry them on such short notice, "Father Collins you don't know how much this means to us that you're willing to do this tonight."

The preacher laughed as he shook Nate's hand," Well Nathan I do owe you but I think we're even now."

"Definitely."

"Well are you two ready to become one?"

"What?" Parker asked a little confused.

"He means married Parker," Eliot told her just rolling his eyes at how little she actually knew about certain things.

"Oh! Well yeah that's why we're here," Parker replied as she made her way over to stand next to Nate and suddenly became extremely nervous. He looked down at her smiling and reached for her hand giving it a little reassuring squeeze knowing she was probably nervous because he knew he was but also exceedingly happy and excited at the same time. Sophie stood on the other side of Parker with Hardison and Eliot standing on the other side of Nate waiting for the preacher to begin.

"Since this isn't the traditional wedding, I think we can do with the short version. Do you Parker….um what's your last name dear?" Father Collins asked just realizing he didn't know it.

"Um Father it's just Parker," Nate informed nodding for him to continue.

"Okay. Well then Parker do you take Nathan Ford to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"Poorer?" Nate nudged her in the side and nodded his head towards the preacher for her just to answer him, "Fine yes I suppose even if you were poorer I'd still marry you because I am well off on my own."

The preacher chuckled a little then looked at Nate, "Nathan Ford do you take Parker to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes I do," Nate answered looking over at Parker who was already turned towards him.

"Do you have the rings?"

Eliot took the rings out of the pouch and handed Nate Parker's ring and vice versa. Nate took the ring sliding it onto Parker's small finger as she did the same to him, "I love you."

"I love you too Nate," Parker smiled still not believing what was happening because never in a millions years would she have imagined herself getting married.

"Well then by the power vested in me you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher finished.

Nate took his wife's face in his hands and leaned down giving her their first kiss as a married couple with many more to come.

Eliot looked over at Sophie who was of course crying and then glanced at Hardison, "Are you crying man?"

"What? No! I just got something stuck in my eyes." Hardison replied wiping his eyes as Eliot began laughing at him, "Shut up Eliot! It's sweet and men are allowed to cry."

"Whatever you say cry baby," Eliot said walking past him to congratulate Nate and Parker. He gave Parker a hug then went over to Nate to give him one as well. "Oh and Nate if you ever hurt her I'll hurt you cause she's like my sister and don't think I won't follow through just cause your our boss. She's been in enough pain so you better not cause anymore," Eliot whispered in his ear while giving him his hug.

"I don't plan on it," Nate told the man honestly and also glad that Eliot cared enough for her to do that.

Hardison walked up to Parker and Nate wrapping his arms around them both for a group hug, "I'm so proud of you two all grown up…..but that doesn't mean I want to see all the kissy-kissy stuff cause I still don't."

"They're married Hardison. I think they are allowed to kiss each other when they want," Sophie said rolling her eyes, "Congratulations you two honestly. And I'm sure you'll make each other very happy but I don't want to be an Aunt too soon so maybe just be careful for another let's say four or five years."

"Well I'm sure you don't have to worry at least at the present moment but it may end up being before your timeline Soph," Nate informed her.

"Can we not talk about Parker and Nate making babies plus now is the time for celebration. Let's hit a bar or something baby!" Hardison replied excited to go and party.

"Well Sophie and I will join but I'm sure Nate and Parker have something else in mind," Eliot told the hacker as he glanced over at Nate who just nodded his head in thanks.

"Yeah Eliot's right I think we'll just head back to my place unless Parker wants to go to the bar," Nate suggested as he looked over at her waiting for her answer.

"Oh I think I'd rather go to your place," she replied knowing what Nate had in mind and was in total agreement.

"Ooookay and that is my cue to leave. Peace and maybe we'll see you tomorrow," Hardison said waiting on Sophie and Eliot to say goodbye so they could go out and party on their own.

"Yeah we'll see you guys," Eliot said giving Parker another hug before going over to join Hardison.

"Ooooh I'm so happy for you two. And I told you he'd love the dress Parker," Sophie bragged giving them both a goodbye hug then joined the other two walking out of the church with Hardison and Eliot already arguing about where to go.

"Thanks again Father Collins and maybe I'll see you around," Nate stated shaking the preacher's hand.

"No problem Nate. Just performing a favor for a friend," he said smiling at the newly married couple as they began walking down the aisle.

"I can't believe we're married. Can you?" Nate asked Parker as they left the church heading down the empty sidewalk to Nate's car.

"Kinda. It's a little surreal I suppose," she replied as they got in the car heading back to Nate's place, "so are we going to live at headquarters or are we going to try to find a place?"

"Um I'd like to find a place of our own that way we can have actual privacy without worrying about the rest of the team barging in on us," he answered hoping she wanted to do the same thing.

"I agree," she said looking down at the wedding ring on her finger. It was a plain band but still elegant and beautiful.

Nate noticed what she was looking at and asked, "Do you like it? Cause if not we can go buy you one that you love."

"I don't care what it looks like Nate because I'm just glad to be married to you," Parker said truthfully even if it was a little unlike her, "Plus I do love it."

"Well I'm glad," Nate said as he pulled into his normal spot on the side of the road glad to be home. He got out and walked over to Parker's side to open the door for her who got out with a "Thanks" wanting to get upstairs as quickly as possible because all she could think about was what was coming next. They cut through the bar heading up to headquarters to finally be by themselves once again that night. Nate threw his keys, wallet, and phone on the counter as they entered the room then immediately turned around facing Parker his lips seeking hers. After a few pauses on the way up to his bedroom they finally made it. Parker laid down on the bed with Nate following on top her. He began kissing her again and God how great it felt to be able to kiss his wife. Parker loved the way he felt on top her and was loving the way he began kissing his way down her neck knowing the places that sent shivers all over her body. He just couldn't touch her fast enough; his hands were everywhere, running down her sides to her thighs back up her sides settling for a few seconds just to move to a different part of her body. She loved the feel of his hands on her because everywhere they touched caused her skin to become on fire with want and nearly couldn't concentrate on her hands moving towards his tie to undo it but she had it untied fast enough allowing her then to begin unbuttoning his shirt which wound up on the floor just a couple minutes later. Nate groaned as soon as he felt Parkers' soft hands on his back encouraging him to move a little faster to remove her dress wanting to touch her soft skin that was underneath and cause her the same incredible pleasure she was offering him.

"I love you," Nate whispered to her.

"I love you too Nate so much," Parker replied as they continued to make love to each other completing the final act to their wedding night. Afterwards Nate gave Parker a kiss holding her in his arms, both of them falling to sleep easily knowing that they'll be waking up next to one another in the morning and every morning after that.

Nate woke up in total agony; he sat up sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his boxers on hoping for this pain to go away. It felt as though his blood was on fire and just when he thought it was about to go away the terrible sensation just shot throughout his entire body again. He had absolutely no idea what was going on but he had to figure something out to alleviate the pain because this was just torture.

Parker woke up and noticed Nate was sitting on the edge of the bed and became worried wondering why he was up. She sat up wrapping her arms around him, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Uh nothing just a headache is all. I'm going to go downstairs and try to find some medicine. I'll be back up in a little bit. You can go back to sleep," Nate managed to get out through grit teeth and all the pain shooting through him.

"You sure it's just a headache?"

"Yeah," he replied as he turned giving her a kiss and telling her yet again not to worry and to go back to sleep. He stood up causing yet another searing pain to go through his body as he went downstairs. He stumbled his way into the kitchen yanking open the cabinet containing all their medicine and looking for the highest strength painkiller he could find. He finally found some prescription strength painkillers in the back and took one willing the pain to disappear. Nate went and sat on the couch a few minutes later with a glass of water in hand praying it would cool him off somehow if he drank enough of it because he was incredibly hot and feverish. Leaning his head back he wondered where in the hell the pain even came from and what the hell the problem was resolving to go to the doctor's the next day if it didn't go away although he thought the pill he took must be working somewhat because the pain wasn't as intense. After sitting there for another twenty or so minutes he decided he'd go back to bed so Parker wouldn't be alone, when he heard his phone. Standing up with minimal pain he went over to the counter picking up his phone and noticed it was a text message. _'Who in the hell would even text me this late,'_ he thought noticing it was about one thirty in the morning knowing it most likely wasn't Sophie, Hardison, or Eliot. He flipped open phone looking at the message:

"Go to your laptop and open it up.

An Old Friend"

Nate seriously though about just going back to bed but something compelled him to go over to his laptop. He sat down opening it up but didn't see anything but his desktop and was just about to close it again when a screen popped up showing a man in shadow.

"Hello?" Nate asked wondering if it was a prerecorded video or if this was live but got his answer soon enough.

"Hello Nathan," greeted the mysterious man.

A/N: I know it's terrible that I left you guys hanging but you'll find out soon enough who the guy is. Well I hope you enjoyed and all the sadness I mentioned has begun just to warn you. Please review and I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Although I probably don't have to state this by now, I will anyway. I do not own Leverage.

A/N: As always thank you guys for the reviews and the favorites and enjoy. And also a warning that this chapter does introduce the tragic side of the story.

Nate's whole body went cold because he never thought he would ever see yet alone talk to the man who was currently on his laptop and tried to compose himself answering him as calmly as he could trying not to give away his surprise, "Blackpool."

"You look good Nate," Ian Blackpool, the former President of IYS and the man who basically had a huge part in killing Nate's son, commented.

Nate just looked at him wondering why the hell he was contacting him, "What do you want with me?"

"Oh Nate always straight to the point, but I suppose that's a good thing today. I just wanted to inform you that you may have gotten me back Nate but it is I who will have the last laugh."

"And how is that exactly? You have no money and as soon as you try something I'll just call my 'friend' at the police."

"But you see Nathan I've already done something and without you even realizing what hit you. I've had you injected with something that will….how do you say it? Oh yes. Kill you," Blackpool laughed.

"Right? And I'm supposed to just believe you and pay you for the cure?" Nate asked with a hint of laughter coming through, "I'm not stupid Ian."

"Fine don't believe me, but the young man who ran into you earlier today, the one whose wife was in labor, injected you with something called Veleno. It's a poison Nate and one that works rather quickly yet is also rather painful," Blackpool informed him rather smugly.

Nate's face fell sheer terror coursing through his veins; how did Blackpool know about that man from earlier, "That's not possible. You're bluffing."

"Oh but it is. By now you should probably be feeling a fire like sensation coursing through you which is probably why you're up, isn't it? And if I was bluffing how did I know about that man Nate? I hired him to inject you and he obviously succeeded by the way you're reacting."

Nate couldn't believe it; this couldn't be happening, not now, not after he and Parker just got married, "What do I have to do to get the cure?"

"Haha. Cure? Haven't you been listening? There isn't one Nathan," Blackpool answered laughing at the look that just came over his face, "That's right. You are going to die. And I'd say you have roughly about 18 hours left to live. You better start enjoying you last day as much as you can. Maybe you and your new wife can go somewhere nice."

Nate slammed his fists down on the table furious, "Don't fuck with me Ian! There has to be a cure now what is it?"

"Well you can waste your next 18 hours trying to find this so called cure or you can start living them because I'm telling you the truth," Blackpool said in such a way that Nate knew he was telling the truth.

He slumped back on the couch crushed and defeated, "Why? Why'd you do it Ian?"

"Why? Because you destroyed my life Nate. I had it all; money, a great job, and power. Now I have nothing; I struggle day to day just to get by and I had to take you down with me because you see Nate I've been diagnosed with cancer with no way of receiving the treatment I need to live and I thought it would only be fair to take down the man that did this to me. And don't try to defend your acts Nate because I'm only doing to you what you've done to me," Blackpool explained with a slightly crazy edge in his voice believing that what he did to Nate was fair and just.

"You screwed yourself Ian and you had to bring me down with you. I hope your death is just as terrible and as painful as mine," Nate told him with a calm yet malicious tone that sent a small shiver down Blackpool's back.

"As long as you die too Nate, which I know you will, and that brings such peace to my mind. Well I've said all that I wanted, just be lucky Nate that you know you're going to die later today because I could have been a total jerk and not have told you. Bye Nathan Ford," Blackpool told him ending the connection causing Nate's screen to go black.

He sat back trying to wrap his head around the conversation he just had with the man he only really truly hated. He closed eyes trying to clear it all way to try to come up with something that he could do. _'You are going to die.'  
_Nate stood up kicking the table out of anger and despair knowing Ian didn't bluff and knew he was going to die, but God how he wished that wasn't the case. After so many years of pain and misery he finally found someone who took all that away with just a simple smile or a soft touch to the shoulder, and for what, so it all can be tossed away after only a few hours of marriage. Had he known this was going to happen he never would have pursued his feelings for Parker because she didn't deserve to become a widow after a day or all the pain that this was surely going to cause her, but on the other hand he can't help but to think that even though their time together may have been short, at least he did find happiness and he knew she'd find someone else eventually to give her everything she needs because she was just too much of a caring person to not find someone else. Nate was pacing back and forth trying to grab control of all the feelings that were running through him because he had to do something, but what? How does a man who knows he's going to die in 18 hours go about the rest of his day? Does he tell everyone he knows? Does he waste his time hoping and looking for a cure that doesn't exist? Does he just run away leaving everyone he loves behind knowing that that might be easier for them to accept rather than knowing he will die? He didn't have any idea what to do. The more he thought the more he wanted to just run away knowing it was the cowardly thing to do but also, in his mind, it may be the kinder thing to do as well so they don't have to watch him die knowing they couldn't help him. Plus he couldn't take all their looks that he knew would be filled with pity and sympathy for him; he's seen those looks before after his son passed and the only thing those looks accomplished were to prove and remind Nate that yes his son did indeed pass away. No, he didn't need to see in his team's and his wife's eyes that he was going to die; he just wouldn't be able to handle that.

Just as he was about to pass the couch for the billionth time, another shot of pain went through him but instead of dissipating it went to his head pounding away causing him to fall to his hands and knees to the floor and managed to keep from screaming out in pain because the last thing he wanted to do was wake Parker. He stayed like that for a few minutes willing the pain to go away knowing it was only going to get worse and was not looking forward to when that time came. The pain finally receded enough for Nate to stand up again but instead of pacing he thought maybe he should just sit back down on the couch that way when another wave of torture hit he would at least be sitting on something comfortable.

Back on the couch Nate began thinking about his problem and the possible solutions he had, but hated every single one of them. He laid his head back on the couch hoping something would come to him; he was the brains of the team after all so there had to be one solution that he would halfway like, but instead his thoughts lead him back to the days when he first put together his little team of thieves. He smiled at all the good times they've all had together; they weren't just people who worked together, no, they were family; a family who stuck together getting each other through all the hard times and laughing through all the good ones. God knows he would have drank himself to death had it not been for them; he would've been the local drunk at the bar instead of the leader and brains of a 'corporation' that helped regular day people receive justice from all the heartless crooks in the world.

'_Huh. Guess I'm finally coming to the acceptance part of the stage of dying cause I can at least feel good about myself and the things I've accomplished in the past six years,'_ Nate thought to himself finally deciding that, since it would be easier for the team, he was going to just run away to somewhere that Hardison couldn't track him.

He stood up from the couch with his mind made up heading to his room so he could quietly say his goodbyes to Parker. Lucky for him the moon was shining brightly through the window so he didn't have to worry about a light which would have surely woke her up. Nate quietly went over to her side of the bed grabbing the chair nearby so he could sit down. He found himself just staring at her wishing that all of this was just some sick joke, but as another shot of pain went through him, he knew that it wasn't and that no amount of wishing was going to cure him. Her mouth twitched up into a brief but beautiful smile causing his mouth to mimic hers. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life, knowing that it was going to be even harder to leave now. He sat there a little longer just watching her and wanting to memorize every detail of this moment so he could play it back in his head in his final moments of life. Nate knew he was going to have to say goodbye now before he lost all will power, he leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees whispering, "Parker….I….I…I…I love you so much. Like I told you earlier, you will never know how much I do love you…..and the reason I'm doing this Parker is because…I don't…want to hurt you worse by making you watch me….d…di…die. Trust me it's just better this way. God I love you and….." but a sob escaped his lips before he could stop it causing all his control to just evaporate. He couldn't stop crying no matter how hard he tried to hold it back but the hour's past events finally caught up to him creeping slowly through him leaving him feeling distraught, hopeless, and defeated; he realized that he was never going to be able to hold his wife in his arms or make love to her or even just talk to her; in seventeen short hours he was going to die and leave everyone he's ever cared about behind causing him to just cry harder.

Parker woke up hearing something and when her eyes adjusted properly she realized Nate was the one who woke her up; he was sitting in a chair in front of her holding his head in his hands crying. Panic swept through her. Did he regret their marriage? Did he have a nightmare about Sam? Did someone die? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Nate what's wrong?" Parker asked sitting up and putting her hands on his shoulders willing him to look at her.

"I…I…I love you. I want you to know that. Please say you won't forget that," Nate pleaded his eyes red from crying.

"I won't. And I know you love me Nate. I love you too. Now please tell me what's going on? You're scaring me," she told him clearly worried about him and the state he was in.

Nate just sat there looking at her debating on whether or not to tell her.

"We're married now Nate; you can tell me anything, I want to help you," she pleaded taking his hands in hers grasping them tight to prove to him she meant it all.

"I don't know how to tell you Parker but I'm going to try because you deserve to know. Um when I woke up earlier it wasn't my head that was in pain, it was my whole body and it felt as though it was on fire. Huh….this isn't going to work; it would be easier if I just showed you," Nate explained leading her down to the living room.

"Show me what?" she asked completely confused by his behavior wondering what he had to show her.

"Blackpool contacted me with some rather….tragic and upsetting news," he informed her knowing words wouldn't be able to actually explain what he discovered an hour ago.

"Ian Blackpool?"

"Yeah and I happened to tape the whole conversation," he said as he hit play looking over at Parker who looked rather dazed and confused.

She couldn't believe what Blackpool was saying. He had to be joking but her logical side knew he wasn't because why would he contact Nate if he was joking with them because he obviously didn't want money or even his old job back; he wanted revenge and it came at the cost of her husband's life. She was feeling so many different things right now; disbelief, anger, love for Nate, hopelessness, grief; it felt as though the world as she knew it was gone or quickly fading away leaving her in a black emptiness with no one to grab a hold of her to tell her everything was going to be alright and not to worry because that person was going to be gone in less than a day. This couldn't be happening; they always finished their jobs with minimal damage and were always so damn lucky; how could this have happened to them. She glanced at Nate, who was looking at her with such sadness in his eyes like a man who knew there wasn't anything he could do. She turned wrapping her arms around him and allowed all of her emotions to just wash over her knowing that for right now, Nate would hold her.

"Why? Why you and why now?" Parker sobbed; she couldn't even remember the last time she cried this hard and felt weak but knew Nate would just say that she wasn't.

"I don't know…..I just don't know," Nate answered hopelessly, "I'm sorry….I'm so so so sorry. I know I promised I'd always be here for you Parker and it hurts me that I can't keep that promise."

"Well it's not like you did this on purpose," she replied vowing to herself that she was not going to let Blackpool get away with this.

"I know but I can't help but feel as though I've failed you as a friend and as a husband," he said with shame evident in his voice and a few tears escaping him.

"Failed? Nate you have not failed me. You've essentially fixed a person who was beyond repair. Before we started helping people I was so lost and in such a deep depression that I thought I would never be able to crawl out of it but then I met you and you gave me a reason to live and a purpose to my life. But most of all you became an amazing friend who helped through all the hard times and later became the person I fell in love with. You didn't fail me at all," Parker told him with passion and gratitude in her eyes for all that he's done for her.

"I…thank you," he whispered not knowing quite how to respond to that. She then leaned forward again crying because the man she loved was leaving and there wasn't anything that anyone could do. Nate wrapped his arms around her laying back on the couch so he could hold his beautiful and loving wife in his arms for as long as he could. "I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N: Okay so I know after this chapter I should probably put up my barricades but I will point out that this story although labeled as romance is also labeled tragedy which never end well; just saying, but like I said in one of my other chapters I will have an ending that just doesn't end with the bad but includes a tad bit of happiness as well. I'm sure I'll be getting some interesting reviews and I hope that so far you like my story. Oh and since the surprise is out I'll tell you the song that inspired this whole thing, it is '24' by Jem. Also sorry if there are more errors than usual but I wanted to post this tonight and even though I read through it there are probably a few I didn't catch.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Well the responses weren't as bad as I thought they may be and thank you to those who reviewed. Sorry this took a little longer to post than the others but I've been kind of busy here these past few days but I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Parker tilted her head up to she could look at Nate, who was just staring straight ahead obviously with something on his mind, "Do you think we should call everyone else?"

Nate shook his head slightly to clear it and looked down at her not really wanting to explain his situation again but knowing he would eventually have to, "Yeah I suppose so."

Parker stood up walking over to the phone and took a deep breath hoping she would be able to say what she needed to without crying again and began to call the rest of the team.

Nate got up motioning to her he was going to get dressed for the day being he was still in his boxers and, even though they were comfortable, he didn't want to deliver his news in only his boxers because he highly doubted the team would appreciate it. He was just finishing up when his wife came in to do the same, "Is everyone coming then?"

"Yeah they all said they would be here soon, but I didn't tell them anything. Just that we had something important to say," she informed him while getting dressed for the day.

Nate nodded his head as he walked over to Parker wrapping his arms around her tightly never wanting to release her. He leaned down to give her a kiss which she gladly accepted trying not to think about how tomorrow he wouldn't be able to do this simple yet loving gesture. Nate ended the kiss noticing she was crying again and reached up to wipe her tears away wishing there was something he could do or say because it broke his heart to see her like this. They stood there embracing each other for a few minutes longer before they were interrupted by a knock at the door downstairs.

"At least they knocked this time," Nate commented as they went downstairs to let whoever was at the door in.

"Hey guys. What's wrong because Parker didn't sound quite happy over the phone?" Sophie asked slightly worried at being called to headquarters at six in the morning.

"We'll tell you once Hardison and Eliot get here Soph and thanks for coming in this early," Nate told her sincerely not having to wait long for the other two to arrive.

"So what's this all about cause personally I didn't get much sleep so this better be important," Hardison complained as he plopped down onto the sofa next to Sophie who just rolled her eyes.

Nate glanced at Parker who looked as though she was about to hurt Hardison for his comment but he reached out placing his hand on her arm and just shook his head telling her not to worry. She gave a sigh and went to sit on the chair waiting for Nate to tell everyone the horrifying news.

Nate walked to his usual spot when giving information about a job trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to them, "Um I just want to say thank you for coming in so early cause I know you guys probably had a late night last night-"

"It looks like you did too boss," Eliot interjected smirking at Nate hinting towards what he and Parker undoubtedly did last night.

"Ah yeah well all of my late night wasn't because of what you think," Nate smiled, "Um this is going to sound weird and unbelievable but Blackpool contacted me last night. I taped the whole thing so instead of me telling you, I'll just show you." He then pointed the remote at the TVs playing the recording of his talk with Blackpool not really wanting to hear it again. By the time it was done everyone had the same look on their face as he and Parker did; disbelief.

Eliot was the first to break the silence, "One I'm sorry about my previous comment and two what are we going to do to get this bastard back?"

"Yeah I'm sorry too Nate," Hardison apologized feeling terrible about what he said when he arrived.

"What are we going to do? Nothing," Nate informed them.

"What? You must be joking Nate. We can't just sit around and not get him back," Sophie declared clearly upset at his decision.

"There's no point Sophie. You heard the man, he's going to die too."

"Yeah but he may live for another ten years before he dies or he may not even have cancer Nate," Eliot told him, "Just let Hardison track him down and I'll take care of the rest."

"No. Guys our team isn't about revenge; it's about justice and I don't want you guys stooping to his level because of what he did. I know you're angry but what's done is done and I want you guys to promise me that you aren't going to go after Blackpool," Nate said seriously.

"But Nate-"

"No buts Sophie. Just please promise me."

"Fine Nate we promise," Sophie told him speaking for everyone else on the team as well.

"Thank you."

"Um not to be mean or rude or anything man but when did that dude inject you again?" Hardison asked wanting to know how long Nate had left.

"I have fourteen hours left," he answered knowing what he truly wanted to know as another shot of pain went through him causing him to stumble over to the chair for support so he didn't end up on the floor like last time.

Parker quickly stood up and helped him into the chair hating Blackpool for what he did. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head no trying to fight through the pain wondering how it could get worse than this.

"We should take you to the hospital man. I'm sure they could do something about the pain," Eliot said knowing somewhat what Nate was going through.

"No I'm fine. I don't want to spend my last day stuck in a hospital hooked up to machines that aren't going to do a damn thing."

Everyone remained silent after that; all of them with different thoughts running through their minds. Sophie thinking how unfair this was for Nate and Parker who just basically started their lives together only to have it torn apart, Hardison on his laptop searching everywhere he could to try to desperately find a cure that may be locked away somewhere, Eliot plotting how he was going to deal with Blackpool for ruining his family, Parker looking back on all the great times they had together wishing they could make even more, and Nate thinking how incredibly lucky he truly was to be a part of such an amazing group of people who genuinely cared for him.

"Dammit!" Hardison yelled out after yet another dead end to his search.

Nate looked over at him wondering what on earth he was up to, "Um you okay Hardison?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm trying to find a cure by searching through all the hospitals, research facilities, and military databases to see if they have anything. I even Googled that poison hoping to find some crazy witchdoctor's home remedy man. Nothing. There's absolutely nothing," Hardison said disappointed that what he did best just wasn't going to cut it this time.

"Well thanks for trying Hardison and I know if there was a cure out there you would be the one to find it," he told him gratefully.

"We should all go do something. Get this whole ordeal out of our minds for a little while because it's better than sitting around here being totally depressed. I mean yes this is a depressing time but that doesn't mean we have to let it totally envelope us because that's probably what Blackpool wants," Sophie suddenly stated knowing she would just go crazy if she sat there any longer in total silence.

"The man's in pain Sophie, what do expect him to do? He can't very well go out and, I don't know, sky dive," Hardison said still upset about not being able to find some sort of cure.

"Well I didn't say it had to be something that intense. We could go bowling or play pool or just go somewhere so we can just hang out and have a few laughs to lighten our mood a little."

When Sophie first mentioned going somewhere Nate really didn't think he'd feel up to it, but she was right, they needed to do something so they could quit depressing themselves with the same thought running through their minds. "I agree. So anyone up for a fun competitive little game of bowling?"

Hardison looked at him as though he were slightly insane, Parker shrugged her shoulders willing to do anything right about now, Eliot gave a look that said he really didn't bowl but would anyway, and Sophie smiled up at Nate glad that he was willing to give something a try.

"Alright then I'll take all of your various looks as a yes. Let's go," he told them as he went over to the counter grabbing his things and headed for the door waiting for everyone else who were slowly heading over to the door, "Well come on I don't have all day."

"That's not particularly funny," Parker told him as she headed out the door.

"Yeah not the best choice of words," Nate responded as he closed the door behind him following everyone else downstairs actually looking forward to be doing something other than staying at his house.

A/N: Sorry it's so short compared to the previous few chapters but thought this was a good place to start and I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own Leverage so yeah.

A/N: The idea of them going to the bowling alley just kind of popped up (which was probably due to some reviewers who wanted more happiness and less sadness) so hopefully it flows with the story. Enjoy.

The team all piled into Eliot's SUV, who offered to drive in case Nate had another attack, so they could head off to hopefully be able to enjoy themselves and forget about this morning for a least a little while. Eliot looked over at Sophie who claimed shotgun, "So what bowling alley do you know is open this early?"

Sophie's eyes widened a little as she remembered how early it actually was, "Oh um I didn't think about that actually. I forgot that is was so early."

"That's just great," Hardison exclaimed from the next row back, "I was all hyped up ready to show my phenomenal skills just to have them to crash and burn. Now what are we supposed to do? Nothing ain't going to be open at….eight o'clock in the morning. Nothing worth doing anyway."

"One little mistake and you're all over me. Um do you guys have any ideas?" Sophie asked hoping they could come up with something to do because she really didn't want to go sit back in uncomfortable silence at Nate's place.

"We can still go bowling," Nate said from the back seat.

"How Nate? I forgot that everyone's closed until after lunch. I mean what are we supposed to do, steal us a bowling alley?" Sophie asked hoping that wasn't the man's plan.

"Ha. No, although that would be fun, but I know a guy who owes me a favor."

"Man how many guys owe you favors? And more importantly why do all these people owe you in the first place? First the priest now some bowling alley dude. Who's next the mayor?" Hardison asked clearly joking with the last question.

"No the mayor already paid me back," Nate informed.

"Ah…you're joking right?"

"No he was an old friend of the family, and the answer to your other questions, a lot of guys and it's complicated to explain. Eliot head over to the King Pin's Alley on Maple," Nate instructed as he took his phone out to call up the owner to ask him to allow him and his friends access to the alley to play a few games before it opened that afternoon.

"Sure thing boss," Eliot replied starting the vehicle to head over there.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Dude this is so sweet! How much cooler can this get, I mean really?" Hardison claimed as they walked down to their lane, shoes in hand.

"Yeah I have to admit, I may not like bowling but it is pretty cool to be the only ones here," Eliot agreed (maybe for the first time) with Hardison.

They all changed into their shoes and picked out the ball they wanted to use ready to have a little bit of competitive fun to relieve some stress. Nate put all their names in so they could begin, "Alright Hardison since you claim to have some pretty amazing skills, you're up first."

"Huh. Amazing? Try incredible," he bragged grabbing his ball. He stood about three feet from the lane then ran forward throwing the bowling ball down the lane while bringing his leg back in classic bowling form only for his 'incredible' skill to go down the gutter (literally) both times.

Eliot burst out laughing at Hardison's throw, "Yeah man that was so incredible…for us. Maybe you should drop out now so you don't embarrass yourself or we could put up the kiddie bumpers."

" Shut up Eliot!" Hardison told him as he went to sit down next to Sophie whispering to himself as he went, "I don't get it. I totally rock on Wii bowling so what's the deal?"

Sophie overheard and couldn't believe that he actually thought it would be the same but didn't say anything to spare the poor guy more embarrassment and the inevitable argument that would have came next.

Parker was next so she went up grabbed her ball and stood there looking intently at the pins at the end of the lane picturing them as Blackpool and the pain she wanted to put him through; she walked quickly forward and threw her ball as hard as she could straight down the middle receiving a strike. Everyone yelled their excitement and clapped with Nate giving her a small congratulatory kiss before he went to take his turn leaving her with a small smile on her face.

Nate took his turn and received a spare, "Well it's no strike but I'll take it. Your turn Sophie."

"Now don't laugh at me guys because it's been like years since I've been bowling," Sophie told them knowing that was a useless thing to ask with this crew. She went up to the line holding the ball in both of her hands and proceeded with what people refer to as the granny bowl, which of course caused the whole crew to laugh.

"I told you not to laugh."

"Yeah well darling we never told you we wouldn't. Seriously you can't bowl the other way?" Eliot asked with humor still in his voice enjoying himself a great deal more than he thought he would.

"I could but I'd be in the same boat as Hardison and I would like at least a chance to win," she explained as she threw her second ball getting a spare same as Nate.

Eliot was up last giving Parker some competition by getting a strike as well with perfect form.

"And why don't you like bowling Eliot?" Nate asked him with disbelief.

"Cause you can't hit anyone in this so called 'sport', without getting kicked out that is," Eliot answered as if it was obvious which Nate really should have guessed.

"Alright Hardison let's see if you can knock a pin down," Eliot teased him.

"You should try my method Hardison," Sophie told him, "I think it would be less embarrassing that way."

"Ha ha Eliot and I am not going to stoop to the granny bowl, it just ain't gonna happen," he replied and actually managed to knock a few pins down, "See I just have to warm up is all."

They finished the first game with Eliot barely beating Parker and Hardison coming in dead last with the lowest score any of them ever saw.

Nate was having a lot of fun and enjoying himself, but the thought of what was coming was still lingering in the back of his head. He looked around to see how everyone else seemed to be doing; Eliot was trying to give Hardison some pointers who claimed he didn't need any help that he was just warming up which of course led to a mini little argument, Sophie was watching them with a huge smile on her face and true happiness in her eyes which he was happy to see because she definitely deserved to be happy, and Parker was jumping up in the air punching her fists celebrating her strike she just bowled. All of this caused him to begin thinking of how he wasn't as ready for what was to come as he originally thought; he had an amazing family and was completely unprepared for his death because after everything he's been through he actually has a reason to want to live but was dealt a bad hand in which he couldn't cheat to win this time no matter how desparately he wanted to.

"Nate? Nate. It's your turn," Parker told him worried about him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Great turn too by the way," he said as he went to take his turn.

They finished the next two games in high spirits with Parker winning the second one and Eliot winning the third when the manager came over, "Hey guys I just wanted to let you know Nate that you guys are welcome to stay as long as you want, but we're about to open up for the day."

"Thanks Tommy, but I think we're through. Also thanks for letting us do this, it really does mean a lot to us," Nate told him.

"Sure thing, anytime you want to do this just let me know. Okay?"

"Yeah sure thing," Nate told the man who had no clue what happened to Nate.

"Well I'm going to get ready to open, I'll see you around I'm sure. Bye everyone."

Everyone told him bye, then proceeded to put the bowling balls back and their shoes on the counter not really wanting to leave but knew they couldn't spend all day there no matter how nice it would have been.

"So do you guys want to go to lunch or head back to Nate and Parker's?" Eliot asked as they all got back in the SUV.

"Ooh lunch. I'm about to starve," Hardison replied.

"Yeah that sounds good Eliot," Nate said not quite ready to go back to his place yet.

"Lunch it is then; I know a great place and lunch is on me."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ooh Italian. I love pasta almost as much as I love cereal," Parker claimed as Nate nudged her and cleared his throat, "Oh and almost as much as I love Nate too."

"Thank you honey," Nate said as they sat down at their table and giving a little laugh.

"God everything looks so delicious. What do you recommend Eliot?" Sophie asked realizing how hungry she really was.

"Any of it really; it's all great, but I mostly just get the Chicken Alfredo."

After they ordered lunch they began talking about their little bowling adventure that morning and how much they all enjoyed it.

"Oh just so you know Eliot, I let you win the last game so we didn't have to hear about how you lost to a girl," Parker informed him knowing that would get him riled up.

"Whatever Parker, I totally had you the whole game, but if that will help you sleep at night."

"Yeah well I will have you all know that if we had played a few more games I so would have spanked that ass!" Hardison claimed quite confident in himself.

"Yeah if the lowest score wins," Eliot said shaking his head at him, "It would have taken more than just a few more games cause now that I look back, I don't think you got a strike in any of the games."

"Yeah well I got a few spares, just saying, ya'll would have been in serious trouble cause I was about to bring out my A-game," he shot back in defense.

"Oh and Hardison I taped some of your 'incredible moves' so I could share them on YouTube with the people out there who are aspiring to be great bowlers," Parker told him laughing after she saw his face, "Oh and I also taped you too Sophie so all the grandmas out there know how to properly bowl."

"Thank you Parker," Sophie replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"I'm sure those videos will have quite a few hits, but that aside I just want to thank you guys for today because it really meant a lot to me and I had fun," Nate told them glancing down at his watch wishing he hadn't when he realized what time it was.

Everyone nodded understanding what he was saying but also noticed him looking at his watch, no one wanting to ask but also wanting to know so Hardison was the one who asked him, "How long?"

"Just eight hours, but let's not talk about that."

Parker's happy mood immediately vanished after she heard that Nate had only eight hours left to live; she just wanted to go home and have him hold her just so she could feel the comfort of his arms around her. She began thinking of all the things they would never be able to do or have causing her to use every ounce of control she had not to cry. She looked over at Nate, who was currently laughing at something Eliot said, and reached over putting her hand on his knee needing some sort of contact with him just so she knew he was still her with her. Nate looked over at his wife giving her a little smile also putting his hand on her knee giving her the comfort she desperately needed and wanted.

A few minutes later their meals arrived, which successfully silenced everyone for the time being. After they were through Eliot went and paid then met everyone outside wondering what they were going to do next.

"Anywhere else you guys want to go?" Sophie asked when they were back inside the vehicle.

Nate was about to say something when pain gripped him rendering him speechless; Parker noticed he tensed up and knew what was happening.

"Um Sophie I think we should just go back home so Nate can rest," Parker answered having Nate lay his head down on her shoulder and holding his hand so he could squeeze it when another shot of pain went through him.

Sophie just nodded hating that Nate was having to go through this; that they all had to go through this because Nate may be the one who was injected but she knew they were all hurting inside knowing they were going to lose someone they all loved so dearly and severely wishing she could switch places with him so he could start the family she knew he always wanted and craved out of life.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When they arrived back at Nate's, Eliot helped Parker get him out of the back seat and helped him up to the apartment setting him on his bed knowing that was more comfortable than the couch or any of the other pieces of furniture that could be found there.

"Thanks Eliot," Nate gasped out trying to fight the pain off.

"No problem man. We'll let you and Parker have some more time alone together, but if you need anything and _I mean anything_, we'll be downstairs. Just call or have Parker come get us and we'll be here," Eliot told him patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay thanks," he responded closing his eyes finally feeling the pain start to recede a little. A few minutes later he felt the bed dip a little beside him and knew Parker had joined him.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked scooting closer to cuddle up next to him.

Nate felt her lay her head on his chest hugging him to her so he put his arm around her to try to comfort her the best he could wishing he could tell her everything would be alright but couldn't without it being a lie. "No I'm fine for now, but I will take a kiss."

"I think I can handle that," Parker replied leaning up to give him his kiss.

"Mmm, I think that helps with the pain more than the stupid pain killers," he said holding her tighter to him glancing at the clock on the wall, _'One thirty, great just six and half hours left.' _

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too Parker with all of my heart and soul."

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it and it shouldn't be too much longer before the end of the story (which I'm still trying to think of how exactly I'm going to end it). Please review and I should have the next chapter up soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own Leverage.

A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed and who has read my story thus far. I believe there's probably going to be about 3 or 4 more chapters before I'm through but don't hold me to that. Well I hope you enjoy and I told you guys that you wouldn't have to wait long for the next chapter mainly because I want the sadness to end just as much as you guys, lol.

Eliot sat down at their usual booth setting down the drinks, a Bloody Mary for Sophie, and a beer for both him and Hardison, "This whole situation just sucks."

"It more than sucks Eliot. I mean Nate and Parker just began their new life together and then something like this happens. I wish I could switch spots with him I really do cause he truly does deserve it after all he's done for us," Sophie said sipping on her drink.

"Yeah Nate's a great man and I'm proud I get to say I worked with him," Eliot replied trying to keep it together cause he doesn't cry….ever.

"If I just could have found a cure," Hardison said feeling as though he let Nate down, let them all down by not being able to find something that would cure him.

Sophie looked over at Hardison, who was looking into his mug with a depressed face, and reached over to take his hand in hers giving it a little squeeze, "You tried Alec and that's all we ask for; it's not your fault that there isn't a cure for the poison."

"Thanks Sophie but I'm still incredibly depressed."

"I know; I think we all will be for awhile afterwards, but we need to make sure we are there for Parker no matter what," she stated knowing this was going to be even harder for the thief to deal with.

"You don't have to worry about that Sophie, she's like my little sister and I'm going to make sure I'm there for her and we all know Hardison should be able to put a smile on her face," Eliot replied sincerely as he gave Alec a little pat on the shoulder. His reply gave Sophie a feeling of comfort knowing Parker was going to be surrounded by family and made all her anxiety and doubt about that disappear.

They sat there a little while longer in silence thinking of what was to come and how they were going to handle it and deal with the loss of not only their leader but their friend as well. Eliot began thinking of the promise they made to Nate earlier about not going after Blackpool and was completely regretting that promise because that vile man deserved to have something happen to him for what he did. The longer he kept thinking about it the more he was deciding that he was going to break his promise because he couldn't live knowing that Blackpool was going to get away with this and finally he snapped slamming his fist down on the table, "Dammit screw our promise to Nate. You don't have to join me but I'm going to do something to get that man back for what he's done."

Sophie and Hardison jumped when Eliot slammed his fist down but settled down to think about what he just told them. Sophie wanted to go after Ian as much as everyone else but, "We promised guys; we can't just ignore a dying man's wish."

"You might not be able to but I can if it means Blackpool pays for killing Nate," Eliot told her and looked over at Hardison wondering if he was going to side with him.

"I agree with Eliot, Sophie. Plus technically we," he pointed between him and Eliot, "didn't physically say 'We promise', that's all I'm saying."

Eliot nodded towards him in thanks that he wouldn't have to do this alone although he wouldn't have minded all too much if he had. Sophie began a struggle in her mind trying to figure out in this situation what the 'right thing to do' was because although she did promise Nate she really wanted to hand Blackpool what was coming to him. "Fine I'm in too because that bastard deserves everything we're going to give to him. Ian Blackpool will learn never to mess with the Leverage Crew ever again."

"Woo! That's what I'm talking about," Eliot yelled out holding his hand up for a high five; Sophie smiled slapping her hand to his ready for their next 'job'.

Hardison was hyped that they were going to get revenge but had no clue what they were going to do to him, "Soooooo…..You guys have any ideas?"

"Well first we need to decide if we're going to let Parker in on this or not," Sophie stated trying to run the scenarios through her head on which was better; to let Parker join them or just to keep this between the three of them.

"Um I think we should tell her because if she ever found out that would just cause her more pain, which we need to avoid. Then after we tell her she can decide if she wants in or not," Eliot suggested looking at the other two for their answer.

"Yeah sounds good to me man."

"Alright so we tell Parker, now what are we actually going to do?" Sophie asked trying to think of something they could do that didn't end up killing him because that would just be going too far in her opinion because that would be stooping to his level, "I'm willing to do almost anything except kill the man because I don't want that on my conscience."

"Agreed," Hardison said glancing at Eliot wondering if he was going to disagree.

Eliot saw the look on Hardison's face that was directed towards him, "Look I may beat people up but I only kill if my life's in danger. Plus killing him wouldn't really give me any satisfaction so don't worry I won't kill him, but I may rough him up a bit."

"Alright well like he stated in the video we already took his power, money, and job away so what _can_ we do to the man that would make him suffer?" Sophie asked sounding sort of hopeless.

Hardison had something in mind but wasn't quite sure if it would work out but it gave him a huge grin on his face nonetheless, "I think I have just the plan guys."

"Well don't just sit there, tell us," Eliot said wanting to know what the geek had in mind.

"Alright no need to get all demanding," Hardison told him holding his hand up to 'calm' him down, "Okay here's what we're going to do…."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Parker sat up after awhile looking down at Nate, who looked as though he was asleep, it seemed as though he wasn't in as much pain which was good, but apparently he wasn't asleep because he sat up also leaning back against the headboard for support and gave her a little smile.

"What's on your mind Parker?"

"Huh. I think you can guess," she answered looking down towards the bed feeling absolutely hopeless at the present moment.

Nate put his hand under her chin to get her to look towards him, "Hey I know this isn't fair nor is it anything that we wanted to happen until we were old but I want you to know Parker that I love you so much and my love for you isn't going to die when I do. I'm going to continue to love you after death and I _promise_ with my whole heart and soul that I _will_ wait for _you_."

Parker just nodded her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks but then something occurred to her that absolutely terrified her, "But Nate what if I'm, I don't know, not good enough to go where you go? What if I've done too many wrongs in my life?"

"You are a wonderful person Parker and have such a kind and wonderful heart that you don't have anything to worry about. Just know I will be waiting for you no matter how long that may be, which I hope is a long time that way you can live your life to the fullest."

She just nodded her head hoping Nate was right and that they would be able to see each other in the afterlife or whatever happened to your soul beyond death. She leaned up against him trying to have as much physical contact as she could; he wrapped his arm around her and gave her a kiss to the top of her head.

Nate had so much he wanted to tell her but didn't know where to start or even if he'd be able to convey into words what was in his mind, but knew he'd have to try, "It's funny because all my life I've been wishing for everything to fly by so I could reach the next stage in my life but now all I want is to just pause time forever so I can live; so we can live our lives together but all I've done is just wish my life away when right in front of me for about five years I could have lived my life with you a little longer the way I wish I could right now. Parker I want you to promise me that you'll move on. I don't want you to spend the rest of your life in a depression and I want you to find someone else; someone who will help you through this, someone who can love you because I don't want you to feel guilty if you do find someone after I die….cause…I don't want you to be lonely. You deserve to have someone loving you and to be there for you when you need it and although I wish I could be the one to supply all of this I can't. And I want to know you'll live your life and not just waste it away; I want you to live a happy life Parker so promise you won't do anything stupid and that you'll try your hardest to live life to its fullest and be happy doing it."

Parker began to cry harder listening to his plea not knowing if she would be able to do what he wanted her to do. He must not realize how much she loved him if he was asking her to try to find someone to replace him when he was gone because to her that's what it sounded like, "Nate I promise I won't do anything stupid but I don't think I'll ever find the person you want me to because I already have and there is no replacement or even someone who can come close. I love you Nate and I always will so I will never be able to love anyone else the way I love you but I will have people to lean on; I'll have Sophie, Hardison, and Eliot who will all help me through this. I also promise that I will live my life and I will do so trying to be happy and don't worry about me because I will never be lonely, not when I have the rest of the team to fall back on."

Nate had tears of his own rolling down his cheeks as he listened to her promises and wished she would try to find someone else to love but didn't want to press the matter anymore but he still had quite a bit he wanted to say, "I just want you to know that when I met you I was a broken and defeated man who had really no will to live, but after working with you and being around your crazy yet fun and amazing personality I started to heal because you showed me that I wasn't the only person who has been through hell and back. Parker you may not know it but you are a big part of the reason that I vowed to change my ways and outlook on life. I wanted to quit drinking because I realized you, along with everyone else, hated it when I did and I heard you mumble something under your breath that made me want to change for not only myself but for you too. I guess now that I look back I've loved you for quite some time, longer than I originally thought because I wouldn't have done any of that if I didn't love you and if I didn't care what you thought about me. My only hope is that I have helped you just as much as you've helped me get through all the hard times and past nightmares and one of my only regrets is that I won't be able to help you through this one. I love you Parker with every fiber of my being and I'm a better man and still alive today because of you and for that I thank you."

She just stared at him not realizing until now how much she's actually done for him; all this time she thought he was just getting better and changing on his own or for Sophie (when she thought he liked her) but now he's telling her it's because of her that he changed and was able to heal and she just couldn't believe it. "I love you too Nate and I never knew any of that. I want you to know that I probably wouldn't even have stuck around past the first job if it wasn't for you. You've helped me through so much and I never had a single doubt in my mind that if I needed you that you would be there for me because I know if I did you would be there for me and you always were every single time. I just wish we could spend more time together but I know that isn't possible but I'm not ready for you to leave," she ended not being able to continue any further.

He pulled her closer rubbing her back trying to comfort her, "I don't want to leave either but I know we'll be together again one day and that's the only reason I'm not terrified out of my mind about dying. God I love you so much." He continued to hold her as the pain began to return worse than ever but was trying his hardest to fight it so he could be there for his wife, but it was just too much and he began to feel dizzy and lightheaded like he was about to pass out. Parker pulled back and saw the pain on his face and had him lay his head in her lap so he could rest. She knew it probably wasn't going to be too much longer and just began running her fingers through his hair, which was slowly starting to become wet with his sweat due to him being in so much pain, and also every once in awhile leaning down to give him a kiss. She absolutely hated Blackpool for doing this to him; putting him through all this pain that no one deserved to go through and knew she was going to make the man pay for this. She glanced over at the clock realizing there were only three short hours left and knew he probably was going to be in extreme pain for the remaining time.

Nate opened his eyes looking up at his beautiful wife thanking the heavens he was lucky enough to have met her. He wouldn't have been able to handle this so well without her, he reached his hand up to her face to let her know how much she meant to him; she took his hand giving him a kiss on his palm and held it tight not wanting to let go, "I love you Parker."

"I love you Nate and I always will."

A/N: Don't worry he's still alive…for now and I actually almost cried while writing this, which sucks because I hate reading sad stories so why in the world I wanted to write one I have no idea but oh well I'm almost through with it then I will definitely be writing a happier one. Well please review and tell me your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage and never will.

A/N: Well a huge thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Also I want to warn those who don't take death well that there is a character death in this chapter. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to anyone who has ever lost someone close to them because I know how it feels to lose someone you love so much.

Eliot looked down at his watch and saw there was only an hour and half left for Nate. He sighed and took a huge swig of his beer wanting more than anything for time to just stop even if was for only a few more hours. He never told anyone but Nate was like a father to him and he wasn't ready to lose his father but when is someone ever ready for something like that. He was about to say something to Sophie when his phone buzzed, sheer terror coursed through his body knowing who it had to be. He pulled his phone out and read the text message, _'You guys should probably get up here.' _ He looked up to find Sophie and Hardison looking at him silently asking him if it was Parker who texted him. "She said we should get up there, but I don't know anything other than that."

They nodded, all of them standing up to head up to headquarters wishing it was under better circumstances.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Parker was staring at Nate who was currently breathing a little heavier than normal and she knew it had to be because of the pain he had to be feeling. She just continued doing what she was earlier, running her fingers through his hair whispering random things to him trying to comfort him as best as she could, "I texted Eliot that they could come up so I'm sure they'll be here soon so…you…." , but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Thank you Parker," Nate told her squeezing her hand. The past couple of hours had been hell, but he was just grateful she was there with him; she gave him something to focus on other than the pain. He didn't know how much longer he had but could sense it wasn't going to be too much longer and that both scared him and calmed him for some reason maybe it was because then the team could then start to move on and he also wouldn't feel this pain anymore. He heard the door open downstairs then heard them coming up the stairs heading to his room.

"Hey man how are you feeling other than like shit?" Eliot asked in greeting as he went over to lean against his dresser.

"Ha. Good other than all the pain but Parker's helped a lot by keeping my mind off of it," he told him, "So what were you guys up to?"

"Well you know us Nate. Just chillin' at our booth talking about our favorite cons and stuff like that," Hardison answered hoping he bought it that way they could keep the job they were planning for the future a secret.

Sophie couldn't believe how bad Nate did look; he looked extremely warn out and drained with his hair sopping wet with a constant look of pain on his face. She felt terrible that while she was downstairs with the boys having a halfway decent time he's been up here suffering; she felt incredibly guilty but knew if she told him he'd just tell her she was being stupid for feeling like that. She then looked at Parker who hasn't taken her eyes off of Nate since they've walked in and who could blame her; she also looked warn out but also terribly heartbroken at having to lose her husband after just a day of marriage. Nate then cried out in pain; it felt as though his body was being torn apart and set on fire it burned so bad. Parker could only grip his hand tighter to comfort him wishing she could do more but knew it wasn't possible. Everyone in the room felt the same way wishing they could switch places or find something to cure him or at least something to take the pain away.

Nate felt horrible yet had a sense that soon everything was going to be okay but wasn't ready to go just yet because he wanted to say his goodbyes to the rest of the team first so he fought against the pain and with Parker's help he was able to sit up a little bit so he could look at everyone. Sophie was sitting in the chair looking at him and Parker, with a sadness he hated to see in her eyes, Eliot was still leaning against his dresser staring into space probably extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation, and Hardison was also leaning on the dresser looking at the ground sighing heavily every once in awhile. "Uh guys…I just want to say thank you…Thank you so much for putting up with my crazy ways and ideas and for trusting me….Also thank you for doing what you guys do and for helping those who need it and I only hope you continue to take on jobs because there will always be people in need and I know without a doubt that you can do this without me."

"Of course Nate and thank you for being our leader and keeping us together through all the harder times," Sophie said on the brink of tears.

He smiled at that, "Sophie you have helped me through a lot and pushed me to pursue my feelings for Parker, which I will never be able to thank you for enough. I'm glad I've gotten to work on the same side as you because you are an amazing grifter who also has an amazing heart. I know after I'm gone you'll be able to lead the team to even more successful jobs not only because I trust you to do so but because of how skilled you are and because of how much they trust you also."

Sophie wanted to respond but just couldn't so instead she got up going over to the side of the bed giving him a hug and whispering, "Thank you Nate, I'm going to miss you so much."

He nodded as she headed back over to the chair to sit down proud that he trusted her enough to be able to lead the team after he was gone.

"Hardison," at that the hacker shot his head up looking at him wondering what he had to say, "What can I say except you always kept the team morale up and always knew how to make me laugh and annoy me. But you also got us through so many tough calls and I know you'll continue to do so. Don't feel bad or guilty about not finding a cure because obviously it was just my time. You are definitely the best at what you do and I'm honored I got to work with you because you've shown me that you don't always have to take everything so serious and for that I thank you."

"Wish I could find something funny to say so I could give you one last laugh but I just can't. And I'm proud to call you my friend man cause without you I'd still be hacking for the wrong reasons," Hardison managed to get out before he got too choked up to talk. He too went over to give Nate a hug and went back to stand against the dresser deep in thought about what Nate told him and the con they were going to pull against Blackpool because he needed something to look forward to.

Nate then looked over towards the hitter who was now looking at him waiting for him to talk, "Eliot you've saved me from a few tight situations and I knew I could always count on you to be there even if you were incredibly mad at me. Also I know you'll take care of the team when I'm gone, which takes a lot of worry off of me. I've also these past couple of years found myself thinking of you as a son to me and how proud of you of what you have accomplished. You may act tough and mostly you are but I've also seen the side of you that's also caring and sweet especially towards the kids we've helped and I know that if you ever become a father that you'll be a great one."

Eliot didn't cry but God he was close after what Nate just revealed to him, "Thanks man and well just thanks." He walked over to Nate giving him a hug, "You were always like a father to me."

"I want you to take care of Parker okay because she's going to need you the most," Nate returned.

"Of course," he told him as he pulled away with a couple of tears in his eyes as the reality that he will be losing his father soon finally hit him.

"I also want everyone in this room to know that I think of you guys like my family and I love each and every single one of you."

"We love you just as much Nate," Sophie managed knowing that Hardison and Eliot wouldn't be able to get anything out at the present moment. She looked back at Nate, who looked as though he were about to say something else but another wave of pain must have hit him hard because he just closed his eyes and began breathing heavy again.

Parker then took over comforting him again and had him lay back down. She was going to say something to him when she realized that he looked as though he wasn't quite in this world; his eyes although open weren't focused on anything in the room, instead they had this far away look to them as though he could see something they couldn't. Fear gripped her as she knew he was even closer to death and was completely and utterly not ready to let go of him; she was hoping he was fighting to stay longer just so she could feel his warm skin and see his chest rise and fall, all signs he was still alive and hasn't left her yet. She then heard him say something but couldn't quite make it out so leaned closer trying to hear him, "What is it Nate?"

He held his hand out as if reaching for someone, "Sam," he smiled as he saw his son in front him looking at him with a smile on his face.

Sophie looked up, "What did he say?"

"He said Sam," Parker whispered, "He must see him or something."

Everyone else in the room went towards the bed so they could be next to Nate and also so they could comfort Parker when the time came.

Nate smiled as he saw his son waiting for him; he wanted to hug him so bad and began to feel such peace come over him and wanted nothing more than to let go of all the pain but something drew him back; a woman's voice, he knew that voice and was finally shaken back into semi-consciousness, "Parker?"

"I'm here Nate….I'm here."

He then reached up touching her face, "I…I…..love you."

Parker gasped out, "I love you," before she felt his hand fall from her face. She quickly looked at his chest which was no longer rising meaning only one thing…., "No Nate. Nate please no. Please come back you can't leave me…please I need you. I need you Nate." She cried out shaking him trying to get him to come back to her to tell her he was still alive but he didn't move; he just laid there lifeless. She couldn't take it; she hugged him to her crying, sobbing wanting her husband back. He couldn't be dead he just couldn't; how did he expect her to live her life without him?

Sophie began crying and felt Hardison reach over bringing her into a comforting embrace, "Shhh. It's alright Sophie; he's with Sam where he needs to be." He just held her as she continued to cry and couldn't help but cry himself because like Eliot he just lost his father.

Eliot couldn't believe he was gone just like that. He looked at Parker his heart breaking seeing her crying whispering for him to come back that all she wanted was just one more kiss or hug from him. He crawled in bed beside her and slowly pulled her away from Nate knowing she needed someone to hug her back. He held her in his arms slowly rocking her back and forth trying to comfort her the best he knew how a few tears sliding down his cheeks at losing the best man he ever knew and someone who will never be replaced in his heart but he knew that where Nate was he wasn't in pain anymore and knew he was looking down on them waiting for the day where they would all see each other again.

Parker didn't know who grabbed her but didn't care because they were holding her, tight, and she just wanted to cry as she felt as though her whole world was just shattered into a billion pieces with absolutely no hope whatsoever of being put back together, at least not in the right order. She just lost her friend, her husband, her soul mate, the person who always knew what to do to make her feel better and the person she would never be able to see smile or hear laugh again at least not for a long time and never again while she was alive.

Hardison thought it would be best to leave the room so he led Sophie out and down to the couch leaving her with the promise he'd be back soon and went back upstairs to tell Eliot it would be best to take Parker downstairs and away from all of this. Eliot nodded his head, then picked Parker up cradling her against him and began to head downstairs.

Parker realized what was happening and began to try to fight him not to leave, "No please just let me stay a little longer. Please."

"I'd love to sweetie but just trust me this is what's best. You have to let go Parker; it's what he wants," Eliot told her struggling to keep a hold of her so he wouldn't drop her; finally after a few minutes of convincing her that this was for the best he arrived downstairs heading over to the chair sitting down with her still in his arms crying and holding onto him as if she were afraid she was going to lose him as well, "Don't worry Parker I'm not leaving anytime soon I promise", he whispered to her which must have reassured her because she loosened her grip just a little. He looked over towards the couch and saw Hardison comforting Sophie who was finally starting to calm down but still crying. He knew it was going to be hard and take awhile but he knew that as long as they had each other, like they do now, that they would all eventually be okay. "Bye Nate and I know you're going to watch over us," he said glancing upwards feeling a sense of calm come over him as soon as he said that.

A/N: Well sorry for all the hopefuls out there who were wishing for a miracle but don't worry this isn't quite over yet, although it shouldn't be too much longer (two chapters). Please review and tell me what you guys think.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I was going to wait a couple of days before posting this chapter but I figured you guys have suffered enough with all the sadness so I thought I should give you guys a little happiness sooner than I had planned. Also I want to say sorry to Jojobevco because I won't be performing any miracles but if you continue to read, it will all be worth it in the end mostly due to ClaudiaRain for demanding a happy-ish ending in nearly every review so far and because of everyone else who has as well, lol.

A few days later found the remaining Leverage crew members, and a few others who knew Nathan Ford, standing in a quiet and peaceful little cemetery by his coffin listening to the same priest who married Parker and Nate only four days ago.

"Nathan Ford was an honorable man who only had the well being of others on his mind and in his heart. He was a man you could count on for anything, someone who would drop what he was doing to help his friends and family. A man, who like many of us, had his problems and his own demons to face yet still found the strength and courage to keep living to fight for justice and for what he thought was the right thing to do. He was a man that if you met just even once knew he was intelligent and always thinking and could talk his way out of almost anything without you even realizing it until it was too late. You were a dear friend who was loved by many and you will be missed dearly. Rest in peace, Nathan, because you deserve it. If there is anyone who wants to come up and say a few words you are more than welcome," Father Collins ended looking around to see if anyone was going to speak.

Eliot didn't plan on speaking that day but had a feeling that just compelled him to and before he realized it he was at the podium looking out at everyone who showed up to pay their respects to the great Nate Ford, "Nate Ford was a great man, who didn't deserve what happened to him. He did more than help people, he gave them back hope when they thought it was lost, he returned to them their lives when they didn't know how they could go on after the injustice that was performed on them. Honorable is the word to describe Nathan Ford because I've never in my entire life met a man more honorable than him. He was like a father to me and took me in and like fathers do, he taught me a lot and I promise to him I will never forget what he taught me. I love you Nate and will miss you." He stepped down slowly making his way back to Parker's side who knew she wouldn't be able to get anything coherent out so she just reached over to grab Eliot's hand giving it a little squeeze of comfort knowing his speech was hard for him to get out.

Hardison quietly asked Sophie if she was going to say something, but she just shook her head 'no' being in the same state as Parker, before walking up to the podium to say his goodbyes to him, "You know it's funny, I always thought that man would live forever; I mean it was just the kind of persona he gave off. After everything we've been through these past years and all the miraculous stunts that man could pull, I thought for sure he was invincible and would live way past all of us, but I guess this is just a rude awakening to show that no matter who you are death will find you. Like Eliot, he was like a father to me and although I taught him a lot about technology because if you knew him you knew he struggled sometimes with it, he taught me a lot about life and people, about how they all aren't bad and you should fight to help those who aren't. Man I sure am gonna miss you because you knew how to push me to get the best out of me. I love ya Nate, peace." He stepped down a few tears falling down his cheeks as he headed back to stand by Sophie who whispered, "That was nice Alec, I'm sure he loved every word."

Hardison nodded as he gave her hug, "Thanks Soph."

"Alright anyone else?" Father Collins asked waiting a few minutes before continuing, "Okay well we'll start with the first row, if you will grab a rose and lay it on the coffin as you walk by paying your last respects."

Parker led the way grabbing her rose laying it on Nate's coffin, "Bye Nate. I love you so much." Eliot, Sophie, and Hardison followed after her, each one saying goodbye one last time to their great friend. They stood off to the side watching everyone else saying goodbye wanting to be the last ones there when they began to actually bury him.

Maggie, Nate's ex-wife, walked up to Parker giving her a hug, "I'm truly sorry for your loss Parker. I can only imagine what you're going through."

"Thanks Maggie and thank you for coming."

"Of course. Trust me that the pain becomes easier to deal with, with time," Maggie told her before she went on to give the rest of the team a hug.

About thirty minutes later they were the only three left until he was completely buried. Eliot gave a heavy sigh as the last shovel full of dirt was put on his grave, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Hardison replied still not believing this was happening.

"I suppose," Sophie said.

Parker just nodded turning to head back to Eliot's SUV not caring where they were going or what they were going to do.

"How about we head over to my house Eliot? That way we can just talk and relax," Sophie suggested knowing heading back to headquarters would be like a slap to the face knowing Nate wouldn't be there to greet them.

"Sounds great to me," Eliot answered starting the vehicle up to head over to Sophie's place.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sophie placed a bowl of chips on the coffee table, before sitting down next to Parker on the sofa. She looked over towards Eliot, who was looking at her, and tilted her head silently asking if they should tell Parker about their plan now or later; Eliot gave a small shrug telling her it was up to her. She gave a small sigh before turning towards the small thief, "Um Parker there's something we want to tell you, but just know if you don't feel comfortable with it that you don't have to participate."

Parker lifted her eyebrow quizzically wondering what in the world Sophie was going on about, "Are you guys like staging an intervention or something?"

"Haha no nothing like that. When we were downstairs in the bar the other day we were talking about how we'd like to get Blackpool, that bastard, back for what he did to Nate. We wanted to know if you wanted to help," she said hoping she would want to.

"Pfft. Yeah of course, that's all I've been thinking about these past few days but couldn't come up with anything. So do you guys have a plan?"

"Oh we have a plan baby. A foolproof one, and I don't want to toot my own horn but, I was the brilliant master mind behind the whole thing, I'm just throwing that out there, if you like, want to thank me or somethin'," Hardison stated quite proud that he came up with idea of the con.

"Shut up Hardison, you may have the basic idea but Sophie and I tuned it up a bit otherwise it would have went down in flames," Eliot informed him grabbing a few chips.

"Yeah well….so. You just can't let me have my glory."

"Haha, nope."

"You two are absolutely ridiculous. It's like you have to argue with each other or nothing gets through," Sophie rolled her eyes before continuing to explain the plan, "Alright so here's what we have so far, since Blackpool knows all of our faces we obviously can't just waltz in like we normally do."

"Right. So we just go in and tase him unsuspectingly right?" Parker asked with a slight gleam in her eyes as she pictured Ian Blackpool being tased.

"Um well I suppose you could tase him at the end but first we give him everything he wants," Sophie explained.

"Huh?"

"Well I'll suddenly flood his bank account with a lot of money but not so much as so he can go receive his much needed treatment but just enough to make the man ecstatic again," Hardison said with a smile.

Parker looked at them skeptically waiting for them to begin making sense.

"Then _I _call him up pretending to be from IYS declaring the company can't possibly survive another year without his brilliant guidance asking him to take up his old position," Eliot boasted.

"Okay why exactly are we going to give that man everything back?" Parker asked still confused.

"You didn't let us get to the good part," Sophie told her, "After he believes he's getting his position back, we'll have him come down to the building to have us," Sophie gestured to all of them, "place him under arrest for the murder of Nathan Ford with a tape to prove it. And by giving him back all he's wanted for so many years, he'll be so happy and on such a high that it will only hurt that much more when we're there to snatch it all away again."

"Okay but how exactly are we just going to put him under arrest?" Parker asked.

"By pretending to be police of course, and with my magical computer skills I'll make sure we're all listed as local police at the station that just transferred from another department so we don't get caught," Hardison included, "See what did I tell ya, foolproof baby."

"I guess that'll work, but I'm tasing him for resisting arrest," Parker grinned replaying her earlier scene in her mind, "So when do we put this plan into action?"

"In a few of months so we can make sure everything's perfect so there is absolutely no way he'll get away with anything and so we can complete a few jobs that desperately need our attention," Sophie informed her.

"A few months? Huh that's like forever from now."

"I know it seems a long ways away but we made promises to a few clients and we can't just leave them suffering while we get our revenge; Nate wouldn't want that. So we'll help them as promised and while doing so we'll perfect our con for Blackpool," Sophie reassured her.

"Trust me it'll fly by soon enough being as busy as I'm sure we'll be," Eliot said hoping it would because he was ready to get this man back.

"Now that we know what we're doing, I'm going to go start making our uniforms and slowly begin transferring money into the man's bank account," Hardison said standing up getting ready to leave.

"Alright but be careful on your way home, it's raining like crazy out there," Sophie told him giving him a hug before he left.

"Yeah I think I'll head home too before the storm decides to get worse, if you guys don't mind," Eliot said looking over at Parker.

"No and thanks for everything Eliot," Parker smiled.

"No problem and if you need me just call and I'll be there," he said seriously giving her then Sophie a hug, "Bye you two."

"Bye."

"See ya."

Sophie sat back down on the sofa, "Do you want to stay here tonight? You can sleep in the guest room."

"Yeah I'd like that thanks," Parker accepted not wanting to go home, at least by herself.

"Of course, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want Parker."

Parker nodded letting out a huge yawn, "Wow I'm more tired than I thought. I guess I'll head off to bed unless you want some company?"

"No I'll be alright, I may watch some TV then go to bed myself," she said standing up, "Come on I'll show you your room."

Parker got up following Sophie just wanting to be able to lie down to go to sleep, which had been eluding her these past few days. She entered her room finding a big comfortable bed awaiting her. "Thanks Sophie for everything," she said giving the older woman a hug.

"Of course, I'll be upstairs first room to your left if you need anything and I mean anything Parker. Don't be scared or embarrassed about asking me for anything," Sophie told her before closing the door behind her leaving Parker alone for the first time all day.

She slowly walked towards the bed dreading the night but hoping sleep would find her quick enough so she didn't torture herself with thoughts of Nate. She climbed into bed pulling the covers up and turning onto her side closing her eyes so she could try to fall asleep. "Goodnight Nate, I miss you so much. Love you."

Nate stood there watching Parker wishing he was beside her in bed holding her. He walked towards the bed reaching out to brush his hand against her cheek wishing he could comfort her.

Parker's eyes shot open expecting to find someone in front of her but there wasn't anyone, but she could have swore she felt someone's hand on her cheek, _'Not just anyone's hand, but Nate's.' _She put her hand in front of her to see if she could feel anything but didn't. "Nate is that you?"

"I wish I could tell you everything will be okay Parker," he said knowing she couldn't hear him and deciding to give her a kiss on her forehead. Parker closed her eyes knowing it had to be him, that she just wasn't imagining this.

"Dad it's time to go," Sam said walking up behind Nate.

"Okay son."

He stepped closer willing her to hear him, "I love you Parker," and gave her one last kiss and the way she sat up looking around he knew she must have heard him.

"Nate it is you. Don't go please."

"I have to, but I love you," Nate said hating he had to leave but it wasn't his decision otherwise he'd stay by her side every day until the day came when they could be together again.

She began to cry but knew Nate was safe and no longer in pain, "Bye Nate, I love you too." She felt the atmosphere in the room change and knew he wasn't there any longer but also felt a certain peace over come her by knowing that he came to see her to prove he did still love and care for her and somehow she knew everything was going to be okay. She laid back down with a small smile on her face falling into a peaceful sleep that she hasn't had in days.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Three long agonizing months later (at least that's how Parker would describe them) they were finally ready to take Blackpool down.

"Alright Eliot make the call," Sophie gave the command feeling nervous but confident that this was going to work.

Eliot nodded dialing his number using his best business man voice so Blackpool would have no way of knowing who it was, "Mr. Blackpool? Oh my God I'm glad I got a hold of you sir. I'm from IYS and we're crashing sir, hard. They thought they could run this company without you sir, but they can't. We want you back. You'll get your old position and of course a considerable raise to say sorry. When? Can you come today? Great we'll be waiting and thank you so much sir because I know with you back the company will begin to rise in the ranks again. See you soon." He hung up with a huge smile planted on his face, "We got him."

"Woo! Foolproof," Hardison yelled.

"Don't start celebrating just yet; not until he's in the back of our car," Sophie warned not wanting anything to go wrong, "All right everyone you know what to do."

They all stood off to the side ready for the next part of the con.

"There he is," Parker spotted wanting to run up to him punching him in the face but somehow found the strength to contain herself…..for now.

"Places," Sophie demanded following the others as they stepped in front of Blackpool cutting him off.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked not recognizing them in the uniforms, "I've done nothing wrong so if you'll excuse me I have a meeting I have to get to."

"This is the meeting sir," Eliot said in the same voice he used on the phone.

Blackpool looked confused wondering what was going on, but realized who they were, "You! What are you doing here?"

"Why we're here to arrest you Ian for the murder of Nathan Ford," Sophie said with satisfaction.

"You can't arrest me. You aren't real cops."

"Like that's going to stop us plus as of today we are in fact real cops," Hardison told him laughing.

"You have no proof," he said slightly scared but knew they couldn't convict him without proof.

"Oh we don't? Parker play the tape," Eliot smiled.

Parker hit play on the recorder, _"But you see Nathan I've already done something and without you even realizing what hit you. I've had you injected with something that will….how do you say it? Oh yes. Kill you," Blackpool laughed._

"_Right? And I'm supposed to just believe you and pay you for the cure?" Nate asked with a hint of laughter coming through, "I'm not stupid Ian."_

"_Fine don't believe me, but the young man who ran into you earlier today, the one whose wife was in labor, injected you with something called Veleno. It's a poison Nate and one that works rather quickly yet is also rather painful," Blackpool informed him rather smugly._

Blackpool's face fell not believing Ford taped the whole conversation; he couldn't go to jail, there were too many people he helped convict in there who would surely make him pay. He turned around and made a break for his car.

"Not so fast," Parker yelled pulling out her taser and pulling the trigger, "Gotcha!"

Blackpool fell to the ground shaking and yelling in pain; she kept the trigger held down until Sophie told her to stop but did so rather reluctantly.

"That was rather satisfying," Parker grinned.

Eliot went over and yanked the barbs out putting the handcuffs on him. "Get up," he demanded yanking the man to his feet and dragging him over to the car. He shoved him in the back successfully knocking the man's head against it, "Oh yeah watch your head."

"Oh this is so sweet. Who has the last laugh now huh?" Hardison bragged getting in the driver's seat with Eliot joining him.

"We'll meet you two at the station," Sophie told them, "And excellent work guys."

Parker smiled as she watched Hardison and Eliot drive away with that bastard in the back seat, "Finally he got what he deserves. This was for you Nate."

Sophie nodded in agreement as they got in their car heading to the police station to see Blackpool locked up and putting the tape in evidence so it could be used against him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Today Ian Blackpool was convicted of premeditated murder against his former employee, Nathan Ford. Blackpool received life in prison with no chance of parole…"_

"That's how we do baby! I love my job," Hardison yelled raising his beer up in celebration after hearing the verdict on the local news.

"Now Nate can truly rest in peace," Eliot said taking a swig of his beer noticing Parker wasn't drinking with them, "Hey Parker is there any reason you aren't drinking with us? Usually you have two or three down by now, what's the deal?"

"Uh….haha..I was going to wait to tell you guys but….I'm pregnant," she replied a little uneasily.

"Whoa. What now? I thought I just heard you say you were pregnant," Hardison asked stunned.

"AHHHHHHHH! Parker congratulations and why in the hell did you wait to tell us?" Sophie demanded.

Eliot really didn't know how to respond but felt happy for her.

"You heard right Alec, and Sophie I wanted to make sure but I am; I'm just a little over three months."

"Oh this is absolutely amazing; I've always wanted to be an Aunt," Sophie stated dazing off thinking of all the ways she was going to spoil her niece or nephew.

"You okay Eliot?"

"Yeah I guess I just wasn't expecting that."

"Um do you want to be the Godfather? I know you're who Nate would have chosen."

He looked at her surprised but also extremely happy, "Uh yeah, I'd be honored."

"Great," she replied smiling how great the day was beginning to turn out.

"Hey wait a second now. What about Hardison? I want to be a Godparent."

"Haha….hell no Hardison. You're not allowed near my baby until they are like fifteen that way you can't convert them into some techy. Nope they are definitely going to be a thief in training," Parker informed him.

"That just hurts, but I'm going to sway them. No one can resist the power I offer," he replied knowing she was joking or at least he hoped so, "But I suppose I'll settle for Uncle."

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but the baby is going to be a grifter all the way," Sophie smirked.

"Oh no they are going to be a hitter," Eliot informed them all in a way that said the conversation was over.

"I don't think so, too dangerous," Parker said as if he was crazy.

"Like flying off of 80 story buildings isn't?"

"They'll have a harness, duh," Parker said like it was no big deal.

Everyone laughed all excited for the baby's arrival confident that their skill would be the one the baby would end up learning.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eighteen Years Later

Sophie, Hardison, Eliot, and Parker were standing beside each all looking down at an eighteen year old boy, who looked just like a younger Nate and also a bit terrified wondering why they called him into the living room.

"Um is there a reason why you're all glaring at me?" he asked confused.

"Well today's the day when you become an official member of the Leverage team James," Sophie informed him with her arms crossed.

"What really?" he asked looking at his mom completely overwhelmed with happiness; he's been waiting for this moment the day he turned eighteen.

"Yep but before you are there's one thing you have to do," Parker said still looking intently at her son.

"I don't like have to do some weird initiation ritual do I?"

"No. You have to decide what you're going to be," Eliot informed him willing him to be a hitter in his head.

"Going to be? What do you mean?"

"Grifter, Thief, Hitter, or the best one out of them all and the one I personally believe you should chose, Hacker because we get all the chicks," Hardison explained.

"Says the man who is still single," Eliot commented, "Just so you know women go for a tough guy, like me, but don't let me try to sway you."

"He doesn't have to pound people into pulp to get women; he has Nate's charm which is plenty. He clearly should be a thief because it has the biggest adrenaline rush ever. Picture a rollercoaster's thrill but like a thousand times better," Parker said with a gleam in her eye, "Plus I can still punish you since you are still living at home, but chose which one you truly want to do."

"But wouldn't you rather be a grifter? You can control people and make them do what you want with almost no effort at all," Sophie stepped in pleading her case.

"Who wants that when you can have almost anything at the tip of your fingers," Hardison said to Sophie, "The boy clearly wants to be hacker."

"No he wants to be a hitter. Who doesn't want to beat people up and relieve some stress?"

"Ha! You want to relieve stress? Try jumping off of a building or breaking into a high security area. Now that relieves stress my friend, plus it rocks."

"You three are delusional. Grifting is the way to go. It's so exhilarating to have people do what you want plus you can be anybody and all the clothes and shoes you get to wear is so amazing. I mean look at the boy, he's obviously fashionable."

"Only because you take him shopping every week. You spoil him way too much," Parker told Sophie.

"I do not plus he enjoys it."

James stood up holding his arms out in front him trying to calm everyone down before a full blown argument started, "Okay enough. I know which one I want to be."

They all stopped talking looking at him in anticipation. "Well?" Hardison asked.

"I want to be a hacker-"

"Woo! Age of the geek baby! It's here to stay. You raised a smart and brilliant son Parker, but I'll take some of the credit because I did buy him his first little netbook when he was only four," Hardison stated, "Oh and Eliot that will be a hundred dollars because I told you no one can resist what I offer."

"Whatever Hardison," Eliot grumbled handing over the money.

"Wait you didn't let me finish. I want to be a hacker, a hitter, a grifter, and a thief."

"You can't do that. That's cheating," Hardison said looking over at Sophie hoping she would agree.

"Well I suppose so; I mean you do know how to do all our jobs," Sophie thought aloud finally coming to a conclusion, "Alright then James, I now declare you a full time Leverage team member."

"Yes! This is so awesome," he said ready to start.

Eliot shrugged snatching his hundred back from Hardison as he walked by him heading to the kitchen.

"Hey that ain't fair man. I get at least fifty cause he said mine first," Hardison yelled after Eliot.

"That wasn't the deal."

James shook his head, they argued more than anyone else he's ever met but looked towards his mom, who had a huge smile on her face, "Do you think Dad would be proud?"

"I know he is honey," Parker answered giving her son a hug thinking about Nate knowing in her heart he was looking down on all of them waiting for the day they would be reunited.

A/N: Well that's the last actual chapter but I will have an Epilogue following it. Hope the end wasn't too corny and hopefully some of it makes up for the last chapter but I believe that the next one is what will make everyone happy again. Please review.


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

A/N: Thank you for those who have read and reviewed my story. Well this is it so I hope you enjoy.

Reviewers: I would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story because it truly does mean a lot that you take the time to tell me what you think whether if it's a single word or many words long, and I will never be able to express how awesome it feels to know people are reading and reviewing my stories because I never people would read them so thank you to: ClaudiaRain, agenttofutti, housefan87, Jen, and jojobevco.

People who favorited or alerted: Also I want to thank those who favorited my story or subscribed to an alert because that also gives me an awesome feeling inside. I just find it so cool that people are reading my stories so thank you: housefan87, groosalugg2001, jojobevco, TuTu13, and Kater85.

And if I've overlooked anyone I'm so sorry but also know that I thank you as well.

Epilogue

Parker could hear familiar voices around her talking quietly but she couldn't open her eyes or move to let them know that she was awake. She concentrated on the voices harder to try and figure out who all was there and where she even was.

"So what are the chances she'll have another stroke or the chances she'll have a heart attack?" she recognized as her son's voice ask. _'I had a stroke?'_ she thought to herself trying to remember the previous day but couldn't recall anything.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but they are high because the stroke she did suffer was pretty major and since you aren't quite sure when she had it, the more damage was done," a deep voice who she assumed was a doctor told James.

She wished she could move or moan or something so she could let them know that she was fine but no matter how hard she willed herself to move she just couldn't.

"So should we say our goodbyes then or is there still hope?" she heard Eliot ask with a little catch in his throat.

"I've seen some things that I could only call miracles so anything is possible but right now looking at her chart I would maybe begin to say your goodbyes," the doctor told them solemnly, "I have other rounds but if you need anything page the nurse who will get in touch with me right away."

"Okay thank you doctor," James replied sighing heavily not ready to deal with the thought of losing his mother.

"I should have called her sooner when she didn't show up at my house," she heard Hardison say wanting to tell him it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault Alec. Cause even if you did call you would have just thought she was with me or Eliot. Plus who would have thought she'd ever even have a stroke," James told him.

"Well I guess when you get to be our age anything can happen," Eliot said.

"You guys aren't that old. Did you ever get a hold of Sophie?"

"I called her but she won't get here until tomorrow at the earliest because she was still in Paris," Hardison replied, "And we're old enough. I hate to admit it but I am pushing 65. Man time flies by before you know it."

Eliot shook his head in agreement because he definitely couldn't do the things he used to be able to, "Do you want Hardison and I to leave so you can talk to her?"

"No it's fine you guys can stay," James told him walking over to his mother's bedside reaching over so he could hold her hand in his.

'_Come on just squeeze it you stupid hand,'_ she thought trying with all of her strength to let her son know she could at least hear him.

"I love you mom and I want you to know that I couldn't have asked for a better life or for a better mother. You have taught me so much and given me everything a son could ask for. I know Dad died before I was born but the way you talked about him and told me stories it felt as though I did know him and for that I will always be thankful," he told her the whole time fighting back tears. James sat down in the chair beside her looking at how fragile she seemed laying there in bed hooked up to all these machines.

Parker wanted to tell James thank you but couldn't get it out and heard someone else walk up to her bed, _'That has to be Hardison because he has a pretty distinctive walk…oh my God Alec was right Eliot is rubbing off on me.'_

"Hi Parker, it's Hardison. I want to tell you that I've had so much fun tracking down bad guys, well true bad guys, and taking them down along side you. You always made things interesting that's for sure and I'm glad I've had the honor of working with you. It's hard to believe we've all stayed together all these years but I'm glad we have because you're one of the greatest friends I've had and you are truly like my sister. It's going to be hard to see you go but I know you'll be in a better place and it won't be too much longer I'm sure before I'll see you again. I love you," he finished giving her a hug and moving out of the way so Eliot could come over to talk to her.

"Hey Parker. It sucks getting old doesn't it? You've been my friend for quite some time now and it hurts seeing you like this because I know how you hate being dependant on something. I love you so much but do me a favor and don't hang on for us. We can survive and make it through like we did with Nate and know that we'll take good care of James so you don't have to worry although he can take care of himself now but know we will be there for him like we were there for you so don't be afraid to let go and I'm sure Nate will be there waiting on you. And I'm sure if Sophie were here she'd tell you she loves you and had a lot of fun and happy times over the years but not in such a southern accent," he said with a smile; he was going to miss her so much but knew it was better for her to just let go instead of trying to stay around for them.

Parker tried again to say or do something but felt herself getting weaker; it's as if she needed to hear what Eliot had to say because now that she knew how everyone felt all she wanted to do was just go towards the peace that she now felt slowly tugging on her. She was so tired and wanted nothing more than to completely give in to the calm and tranquility she felt slowly enveloping her, so she did so saying goodbye to her friends in her head before completely letting go, _'I love you guys.' _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It was white all around, Parker couldn't see anything but white and tried to walk forward but couldn't tell if she was moving or not then heard someone up ahead calling her name so she kept walking hoping she was going towards them.

"Parker…..Parker."

She continued to go forward and saw someone up ahead and began running towards them stopping in her tracks when she saw who it was almost not believing who she saw, "Nate?"

He smiled holding his arms out for a hug and he didn't have to wait long; she ran to him wrapping her arms around him feeling him for the first time in what had to be almost forty five years. It felt so good to be able to touch him, to hear his voice, and to see him again; she felt so happy and relieved at the same time.

"I've missed you so much Nate," she whispered hoping this wasn't a dream and that this was real.

"I know. I love you Parker and I told you I'd be waiting," he pulled back with a smile on his face being able to hold his wife again in his arms after so long.

"Is this real?" she asked reaching up to touch his face as if to assure herself that this was all happening and that it wasn't just some sick dream.

"Most definitely. I don't think you can dream something like this," Nate replied giving her a kiss.

"No, I don't think so either," Parker whispered looking at him. He looked as though he did when they got married; a thought then occurred to her that scared her, _'Oh god do I look young or how I did before I passed?' _She stepped back and slowly looked down at her hands to find them free of wrinkles letting a huge sigh of relief escape her lips.

Nate looked at her with a curious look on his face, "What is it?"

"I was seeing if I looked like a grandma or if I looked like I did when I was younger."

"Well you definitely don't look like a grandmother," Nate said with a smile.

"Thankfully, how odd would that be because you're the older one so it makes since you should look older," she said with a laugh.

"Gee thanks."

"No problem," she responded with a smile, "Where are we anyway?"

"I don't really have any idea; I just know that it's sort of a place that is between life and death…..I think."

Parker nodded as though that was a good enough explanation before she stepped forward again embracing Nate never wanting to let him go. She had been dreaming of the day when she would get to see him again and couldn't believe she was here with him now.

Nate hugged her back glad that he was finally able to be with the person he's always loved and always would. They stood there holding each other for a long time enjoying the feeling of once again being able to just be with one another and touch one another. "I love you Parker."

"I love you too and you don't know how wonderful it feels to be able to hear you say that," she responded with a smile.

"Do you want to go back to say goodbye to everyone?" he asked glancing down at her.

She thought about his question and at first was going to say yes but after she thought about it she didn't know if she could handle that, "I don't think I will because it would be too hard to leave them again. We'll see them again though one day….won't we?"

"Of course. Are you ready then?" Nate asked.

She shook her head yes a little scared because she had no clue where they were going but trusted Nate knowing he wouldn't let anything harmful come to her. He reached down grabbing her hand and started to lead her forward knowing she was absolutely going to love the place they were going. She felt them cross some sort of threshold and when she opened her eyes the most beautiful place she's ever seen was before them; she couldn't even begin to describe it so she didn't even try knowing that no amount of words she could say would do this place any justice so she just accepted it. Nate looked over at her face giving a little laugh at the look of 'Awww' that it held remembering his first time seeing this wonderful place in which his face was identical to hers.

"I knew you'd love it," he leaned down and whispered in her ear giving her a kiss to her cheek.

"I get to stay here with you forever?" she asked in disbelief hoping the answer was yes because she never wanted to leave Nate ever again, not if she could ever help it because they've been apart for far too long.

"Yes," he answered loving the thought that death and pain didn't exist here meaning they could literally be with each other, loving one another forever.

She turned towards him and gave him a kiss knowing she would never grow old of being with Nate because she knew they were meant to be with each other and they now could be without the worry of someone trying to ruin that, "I love you Nate and I'm glad you waited for me."

"I promised plus you're the woman I fell in love with and the woman who stole my heart. I love you Parker and I'm glad we're finally together again," he said giving her another quick kiss finally feeling complete again after so many years of feeling as though something was missing.

END

A/N: Well there we go, I'm finally done and I told you there would be a happy-ish ending and I hope it was an okay ending. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story because I definitely enjoyed writing it as well as reading what you guys had to say about. I have an idea about a Oneshot about Nate and Parker and should have it up within a week or so if I'm not too busy. Thanks again for the support and for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts on the ending. :)


End file.
